


Give Me a Part of You

by slightestwind



Category: Glee
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dubious Consent, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightestwind/pseuds/slightestwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has always had an innocent fascination with Kurt’s nipples, even before they started courting. But when they meet again as teenagers, his obsession plays into Kurt's omega instincts until mating and starting a family together is something they both desperately want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me a Part of You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [a prompt on the glee-kink-meme](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/19682.html?thread=24132834#t24132834).

Kurt doesn’t remember how old he was when it started, but he knows they were young enough that Blaine still had his baby fur, soft and curly and perfect for pouncing and nuzzling and snuggling up to sleep with. It was better for young wolves to play together when they transformed, get used to pack scents and wolf interactions and run out their energy together. There were dozens of times that Kurt would wake up in a bundle of blankets in the den, curled up naked with Blaine’s chin on top of his head or Blaine’s nose pressed to his stomach.

What Kurt remembers most, though, is the last time before their parents stopped letting them play together. It had been a long day and Kurt didn’t want to wake up, clinging to sleep, snuggled up in the blankets with a warm, heavy weight curled up in front of him. There was something pushing at his belly, though, and Kurt jolted awake when he felt a mouth latch onto his chest and  _suck_.  
  
Blaine’s hand was curled into a fist, pushing gently at Kurt’s belly as if he was kneading it, and his head was nestled under Kurt’s chin, his mouth open over Kurt’s nipple. He was sucking, drawing the tiny pink nipple past his lips and making soft noises around it, noises Kurt knew from when they were babies, nursing from their moms. Wolves didn’t get weaned until a little later after human babies because of the kind of nutrients they needed as werewolves, but both Kurt and Blaine were too old for that now. And Kurt wasn’t Blaine’s mom, anyway. The sucking was getting harder but Kurt was just a pup and had no milk to give.  
  
“Blaine,” Kurt mumbled softly, pushing at Blaine’s shoulder, but Blaine just held on tighter, mouth dropping down to the other nipple like he was going to find milk there. “Blaine, no.”  
  
“Hungry,” Blaine whined, opening his hand from a fist and rubbing his fingers at Kurt’s chest like that would make the milk come. He still had his eyes closed, and Kurt thought maybe Blaine was still dreaming. They hadn’t had anything to eat before they went running and weren’t allowed to kill yet as pups, but if they woke up Blaine’s mom would surely fix them something.  
  
Blaine was still sucking eagerly at Kurt when his mom came in to check on them. When he asked about going to see Blaine the next day and Kurt’s mom told him he wasn’t allowed anymore, Kurt cried until his mom grabbed at the scruff of his neck and held him like she used to when he was a baby.  
  
He didn’t see Blaine again until they started middle school together. They were in separate classes, and their parents still refused to let them spend time together after school (Kurt’s mom tried to explain to him that it was unhealthy for a sub and an alpha to have such a close bond as they got older but before they were old enough to court, anyway, Blaine’s weird obsession with Kurt aside. It didn’t make any sense to Kurt, but he still wasn’t allowed to see Blaine), but sometimes when they were outside for recess after lunch, Blaine would find Kurt and grab him, leading him over to a group of trees that hid them from everyone else.  
  
Kurt never said no. He liked spending time with Blaine, liked the way he smelled and the attention he paid to Kurt, and being a sub (even one who hadn’t matured yet) meant Kurt’s instincts had him wanting to obey the alpha in Blaine anyway.   
  
And so that’s how Kurt would sometimes find himself with his back pressed up against a tree, his hands braced on Blaine’s shoulders as Blaine shoved Kurt’s shirt up to his chest and used his fingers to rub over Kurt’s nipples, getting them stiff before leaning in and sucking.   
  
Sometimes Kurt would just lean his head back into the tree and try not to laugh when it tickled, waiting for Blaine to finish. Sometimes Blaine preferred to do it while they were sitting down so Kurt could rub his hand over Blaine’s back as Blaine leaned his cheek into Kurt’s side and suckled, making small, content noises and not stopping until the bell rang, and Kurt’s nipples were warm and red and sore.  
  
Blaine always told Kurt how good he was, how pretty he looked. The praise made Kurt happy, and even though he didn’t understand why Blaine did it, Kurt didn’t feel bad when Blaine found him at recess and dragged him away. Sometimes, too, he would barely even suck, spending most of his time rolling his thumb over Kurt’s nipple or licking it instead, letting his tongue play with it. Kurt usually did laugh then, and Blaine always gave him the warmest smiles, talking about being together one day and Kurt having their pups, but Kurt didn’t pay much attention to that.  
  
They didn’t see each other more than a few times in junior high, and in a weird way Kurt missed the way Blaine would sneak him away and pay attention to him, even missed the wet, tugging pressure on his nipples. Kurt had other friends, and even a few alphas that took interest in him, but they never stuck around long. They could sense Kurt’s attentions lied with someone else, even if Kurt would blush and deny it.  
  
In truth, though, Kurt knew what had happened. Blaine had marked Kurt as his early, early on, and Kurt couldn’t shake the feeling that submitting to anyone else was  _wrong_ , even if they carried the pack scent.  
  
And then Blaine transferred to Kurt’s school in Kurt’s junior year, and everything changed.  
  
  
-  
  
  
Kurt was at his locker when something grabbed at his waist and spun him around, and Kurt’s arm flailed out, trying to defend himself. He heard laughing, though, and allowed himself to breathe in the scent, and his eyes went wide when he realized who it was.  
  
“Blaine?” Kurt asked, spinning around in Blaine’s arms, his mouth dropping open a little at how  _handsome_  Blaine had grown. When they were young Blaine had a big head of unruly curly hair and big, bright eyes, a little scrawny all around for someone who was destined to be a pack leader, but now Blaine’s hair was short and tame, his shoulders and arms as broad and strong as any other alpha. His eyes were just as beautiful, though, and his scent hadn’t changed at all. Kurt suddenly felt a little dizzy and leaned back into his locker when Blaine leaned forward, ignoring any stares and nuzzling his nose into the crook of Kurt’s neck to breathe in his scent.  
  
“I could smell you all the way from the principal’s office,” Blaine rumbled happily, his voice  _much_  deeper than Kurt remembered it. “Look how tall and slender you’ve grown, Kurt,” Blaine said softly, pulling back and nuzzling his cheek against Kurt’s, a familiar sign of greeting. Kurt started to blush and squirmed out of Blaine’s arms, embarrassed by the stares even if it wasn’t uncommon for wolves who knew each other to show affection in public.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Kurt asked, biting his lip when he realized how rude it sounded, but Blaine just flashed him an easy smile.  
  
“I transferred. I told my parents I wasn’t going to find a mate at my old school and they’re desperate for me to start courting soon, so they agreed to let me come here. I didn’t tell them about the real reason, though,” Blaine said, reaching down to take Kurt’s hand and stroke his thumb over the back of Kurt’s fingers.  
  
“What’s the real reason?”  
  
“You.” Blaine leaned in and nipped lightly at the front of Kurt’s throat - not nearly hard enough to mark him, but enough that Kurt’s breath hitched and something deep inside him stirred, made him want to drop to his knees when Blaine stared at him. Kurt let Blaine’s grip on his hand keep him upright.  
  
“I’m glad you’re back,” Kurt said breathlessly, because he  _was_ , even if his body was reacting in ways Kurt wasn’t giving it permission to. Blaine beamed and drew Kurt in for a hug, wrapping his arms around Kurt and holding him close. Kurt felt a kind of pang in his chest at the familiarity of it, Blaine’s scent and his warmth, but there was so much unfamiliar too, like how strong Blaine had gotten and the low pitch of his voice when he said, “I see you’ve grown strong too,” nuzzling his face into Kurt’s neck once more and then pulling back.  
  
When Blaine left for class with a wave, it dimly occurred to Kurt that Blaine had completely covered Kurt in his scent. Kurt felt that something stir inside him again, and as he rushed to class, his mind was on anything but Physics.  
  
  
-  
  
  
Blaine made it clear from the start that he wanted to be close to Kurt again. He sat by Kurt at lunch, asking him about everything that had happened to him in high school so far and sitting close enough to make Kurt blush. Blaine’s face darkened when Kurt mentioned boyfriends, but he brightened again when Kurt said none of those relationships ever worked out. Blaine was equally pleased to learn that Kurt had never even been kissed, though he made sure to keep calling Kurt his good friend and nothing else.  
  
If this was Blaine’s idea of courting, Kurt thought wryly, he didn’t seem to be very good at it.  
  
As the day went on they shared smiles when they passed each other in the hall and Kurt discovered that he had English with Blaine, actually managing not to blush when Blaine took the seat right next to Kurt and scooted their chairs close, leaning in to whisper in Kurt’s ear at random intervals during the class. Kurt wasn’t expecting it, though, when Blaine grabbed his wrist as Kurt was leaving the classroom.  
  
“Hey, do you mind if I show you something at my car really quick?” Blaine asked, still smiling so warmly, and Kurt nodded, not even sure if he could bring himself to say no to Blaine, his closest childhood friend and an alpha on top of that. Blaine took Kurt’s hand without caring who saw (Kurt wondered briefly if the bullies at school would think twice about giving him shit now that he was close to an alpha - most of the bullies were betas or gammas pretending to be tougher than they were) and they walked out to the parking lot together, Blaine saying again how much he missed Kurt.  
  
“It just felt weird not to have you around,” Blaine said softly when they got to his car, and Kurt’s breath caught when Blaine pressed him up against it, nuzzling into Kurt’s neck. “Your scent is like home to me, Kurt. I was around so many other omegas who were perfectly willing to submit to me but I couldn’t stop thinking about you, about how much I missed everything about you.” Blaine dropped his gaze at that last part and Kurt turned his head, blushing harder now, knowing where Blaine was looking.  
  
“You know why those other alphas were never what I wanted,” Kurt said, turning to look back at Blaine, and it wasn’t a question. Blaine’s eyes seemed to get darker at that, in a hot and heavy way that made Kurt’s sub instincts - because what else could it be, twisting up inside Kurt and telling him to show Blaine his neck or drop to his knees? - kick in again.  
  
“God, Kurt, of course I know,” Blaine said in a rush, and then he was fumbling with his keys and opening the side door to his car, tugging at Kurt’s wrist until Kurt understood and crawled into the back seat. Blaine followed him quickly, and Kurt had no idea what he was doing but it was  _Blaine_  and he didn’t have time to think rationally, to think about how it had been so long since they’d seen each other and now he was just– just hopping into Blaine’s back seat like he was desperate for it. Kurt felt weird to be doing this, more self-conscious than he had all those times in grade school, but then Blaine was nuzzling his face against Kurt’s throat and nothing else mattered but him.  
  
“Can I see, Kurt?” Blaine asked hoarsely, eyes wide and bright and Kurt had no reason not to trust him, to obey. It was almost comfortably familiar now, seeing how eager Blaine was, knowing exactly what Blaine wanted. “It’s been so long.”  
  
“Okay,” Kurt said quietly, and he didn’t have to undo the buttons on his shirt because Blaine was already working at them, pushing Kurt’s shirt open and shoving his undershirt up to his armpits. It was happening so  _fast_ , and just as suddenly it felt so much different than how Kurt remembered, felt charged and secret and a little wrong, and Kurt closed his eyes when Blaine sucked in a sharp breath and brought his thumb up so he could rub the calloused pad of it over a nipple. Kurt knew they were hard, knew from the way the rest of his skin was covered in goosebumps, but Blaine just kept staring, rubbing gently and breathing loud and shaky in the quiet of the car.  
  
“They got bigger,” Blaine said, voice a little awed, and Kurt laughed before he could help it, the sound loud and sudden.  
  
“I grew, Blaine. And so did you, I bet yours are bigger too,” Kurt said shyly. Blaine had never asked Kurt to suck him in return, and Kurt had only seen him shirtless in grade school a few times, but Kurt knew that it was probably beneath an alpha to want something like that anyway. Kurt didn’t understand it when he was young, but he knew now that mated subs had babies, and alphas watched over the family and the pack, protecting them. Kurt wasn’t allowed to know the specifics of mating, but he did know he could potentially get pregnant, that his chest would swell so he could nurse his young. Thinking about it made a strange warm feeling unfurl in Kurt’s chest, the submissive wolf deep inside him practically glowing at the idea.  
  
“Not in the same way,” Blaine mumbled, and he looked up at Kurt’s face, eyes searching. “Can I?”  
  
He didn’t have to say it. They both knew what he meant. “Yes,” Kurt whispered, feeling like he was giving Blaine permission to do so much more than what he knew Blaine was going to do, and then Blaine was pushing Kurt back into the seat, settling himself over Kurt’s lap so he could drop his head down and suck.  
  
Kurt gasped, fingers curling around Blaine’s shoulders and holding tightly because Blaine was sucking  _hard_ , like he was expecting to actually get milk this time. It was almost too much - too much sensation for Kurt’s suddenly sensitive nipples, which hadn’t felt like this the few times Kurt had lied in bed and touched them himself, wishing it was Blaine instead, trying to recall that feeling of comfort that Blaine sucking at his nipples when they were pups brought him.   
  
Kurt whined and Blaine eventually eased up, but he didn’t move his mouth away, just suckling gentler and reaching up to rub over Kurt’s other nipple. Kurt could feel a kind of heated buzz under his skin at the attention, something entirely new though not unwelcome, but it also made Kurt feel embarrassed, made him want to hide when he realized his cock was starting to stir at the attention too. He was just so  _sensitive_  in ways he had never been before and Blaine was making happy little groans against Kurt’s skin, his tongue hot when he pulled back to lick over the now swollen nipple.  
  
“You’re perfect,” Blaine breathed out reverently, nuzzling at Kurt’s flushed chest. “You taste just like I remember, and there’s more– more to put my mouth on now.” Blaine looked up at Kurt at Kurt shivered at the intensity of Blaine’s gaze, the heat behind it. It made Kurt’s stomach swoop. “Did you miss it too, Kurt?”  
  
“Yes,” Kurt said, and it wasn’t a lie. Having Blaine in his lap like this made Kurt nervous and happy at the same time. They weren’t little boys anymore and Blaine had never looked at him like this, made Kurt want to submit so willingly, but Kurt couldn’t stop the way his body was enjoying it.  
  
“You’re so beautiful,” Blaine said with another nuzzle at Kurt’s chest, and Kurt had never seen Blaine quite so affectionate and clingy. It made him look younger, look less in control. “I can’t wait to make you my mate, Kurt. Can’t wait to mount and breed you and then you’ll be all filled with milk here–” Blaine gave Kurt’s other nipple a pointed lick, “–and you’ll take care of me and our pups, let me suck and taste you too.”  
  
Kurt only understood some of what Blaine said but the intention was clear, and Kurt felt a hot flush all the way down his neck, squirming when Blaine finally gave a little sigh and drew Kurt’s ignored nipple past his lips, sucking at the rosy bud like he had done for the other one.  
  
Kurt splayed his hands out over Blaine’s back and held him close as Blaine suckled, thinking about what he said. Did Blaine really mean to make Kurt his mate, then? Would Kurt one day have a belly big with their baby and the chest to nurse the pup with? It was hard for Kurt to picture himself like that right now, picture waking up big and pregnant and swollen with Blaine at his side. But oh, Kurt’s sub wolf instincts wanted it desperately, rumbling and keening inside at the idea of Blaine claiming and breeding him.  
  
“Yes, yes,” Kurt said mindlessly, voice soft and high and hips shifting a little when Blaine started to suck harder, but just as quickly Blaine was pulling away, lips leaving Kurt’s nipple sore and flushed dark with a wet sucking noise.  
  
“You should probably get going before your dad suspects something,” Blaine said with a sigh, staring down at Kurt’s chest as he spoke as if admiring his handiwork. “Maybe– maybe during our free period we can sneak away to see each other,” he added, eyes wide and bright, and Kurt nodded dumbly, letting Blaine tug his undershirt back down and then slowly button his shirt back up for him. Kurt knew his nipples were still obviously hard to anyone who looked, stiff and sore and straining under his clothes, but he didn’t really care. It was more than worth the attention Blaine paid to him and the way Blaine’s mouth made a new and exciting heat stir in Kurt’s belly.  
  
Blaine gave Kurt’s chest one last lingering look and moved off of Kurt, pushing the car door open and holding out his hand to help Kurt out. Kurt stumbled a little but Blaine was right there to catch him, wrapping his arms around Kurt and pressing a kiss to his temple before nuzzling warmly back against his cheek.  
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, Kurt.”  
  
“You too,” Kurt said softly, and when he walked back to his car he could still feel the phantom ache in his nipples from Blaine’s mouth, something he didn’t remember ever feeling when they were younger.   
  
  
-  
  
  
Kurt woke up an hour earlier than he usually did to get ready, his mind still buzzing with thoughts of Blaine. It was hard to fight the temptation to touch himself last night, unable to stop thinking about Blaine and his mouth and the things he told Kurt. But if Blaine really was going to court him, that meant Kurt was  _his_ , and he didn’t want to come unless he was doing it for Blaine, with him. You were allowed to masturbate no matter what your pack status, sure, but Kurt liked the way Blaine’s authority made him feel, the way it made his wolf practically purr inside. Jerking off now with the real thing so close would feel like cheating.  
  
Stepping out of the shower, though, Kurt almost gave in when his stomach twisted up tight at the sight of his bare chest in the mirror, his nipples still so red and already hard from the cool bathroom air. Blaine didn’t even suck on them for that long the previous afternoon, but his nipples were still sore to touch, and Kurt felt a new but definitely pleasant kind of heat throb low in his belly as he rubbed his fingers over a nipple, closing his eyes and picturing Blaine’s fingers instead.  
  
“Kurt? You already up?” Kurt’s dad yelled from the hallway, and Kurt almost jumped, quickly grabbing his towel and finishing drying off. He had gotten up early so he could spend more time getting dressed and fixing his hair, hoping to impress Blaine, or at least get his attention. Kurt had never had anyone to look nice for before.  
  
After some consideration, Kurt finally settled on a button-up shirt that wasn’t as sheer as the ones Kurt normally wore, but still thin enough that Kurt was blushing as he did it up without putting on a white tank-top or t-shirt underneath it like he usually did. He decided against the scarf he wanted to tie around his neck after remembering how much Blaine liked pressing his face there (Kurt felt his stomach flip at the thought) and went with his high-waisted black pants with the corset backing near the top. The only thing that stopped him from spending the rest of his morning thinking about Blaine undoing the laces on Kurt’s pants was Kurt’s dad knocking softly on his door before coming in while Kurt was still styling his hair.  
  
“You got up early today, kiddo,” Burt said warmly, leaning in Kurt’s door-frame and sipping his coffee. “Anything special going on?”  
  
“What? No!” Kurt said a little too quickly, his mind immediately going to the back of Blaine’s car. “Why do you ask?”  
  
“You just seemed in an awful good mood yesterday when you got home, and now you’re all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed.”  
  
“That joke’s still not funny,” Kurt said, rolling his eyes fondly. “Everything’s fine, I just decided to leave early so I could pick up some coffee on the way to school. It’s going to be a long day.”  
  
“Yeah?” Burt asked. “You got plans?”  
  
“No,” Kurt said, willing himself not to flush. He  _didn’t_  have plans, per se, but he also didn’t know if Blaine was going to want to– whatever it was one called what they were doing. “Just a paper to write. I might stay a little late after school today, no one ever uses the library and it’s easier to focus there.” He felt guilty for lying to his dad, especially when Burt stepped into his room and gave him a one-armed hug, squeezing him close.  
  
“Okay, buddy. Call and let me know if you’re going to be out past dinner time.” Burt was protective, probably more than most dads, but Kurt knew it came from a place of caring. After Kurt’s mom died they had to look out for each other, and Kurt was all Burt had left. As long as Kurt wasn’t getting lectures about how careful he had to be around alphas, as an unmated omega, he didn’t mind checking in with his dad every night.  
  
“I will,” Kurt assured him, nuzzling his nose at Burt’s jaw. It was a childish habit, one he knew he should have grown out of by now, but Burt just smiled and went to ruffle his hair, laughing when Kurt dodged him. “Still too slow,” Kurt said with a grin, grabbing his bag and ducking under Burt’s arm and down the hall.  
  
  
-  
  
  
Kurt pretended to be busy at his locker when he got to school - shuffling back and forth and organizing his text books alphabetically - until two minutes before the bell rang and he couldn’t stall anymore. He had really hoped Blaine would stop by in the morning, but he also knew Blaine had a longer drive, so maybe he went straight to class after he arrived.  
  
Kurt tried not to feel disappointment, but when he didn’t see Blaine in the hall between his first two classes, he started to give up hope. What if Blaine decided yesterday afternoon that Kurt wasn’t worth transferring for? What if he was doing all he could to never have to see Kurt again? They were ridiculous thoughts, but Kurt couldn’t help feeling like it was his fault. He only got more worried when lunch passed without a hint of Blaine, and by the time English rolled around Kurt had miserably convinced himself that Blaine had left, never to be seen again. He was sulking in his desk when the bell rang, and he managed to look up just in time to see Blaine come rushing through the doorway, crashing into his seat just as the bell stopped ringing. Mrs. Hagberg glared at him, but Blaine just gave her his best charming smile before scooting his desk over and turning to Kurt.  
  
“Hi,” Blaine said breathlessly, smiling at him.  
  
“H-hi,” Kurt said, instantly embarrassed at the way his voice cracked on the word. “I didn’t see you today.”  
  
“I was busy,” Blaine said with a shrug as Mrs. Hagberg started calling roll. Kurt nodded and tried his best not to look disappointed. It wasn’t like Blaine was actually courting him, anyway. Maybe Blaine hadn’t even meant those things he said in the backseat of his car - maybe it was just something people said in the heat of the moment, and Kurt was being naive.   
  
Kurt was so busy wrapped up in his head, feeling foolish and embarrassed for assuming things, that it took him a minute or two before he felt Blaine’s gaze on him. Kurt lifted his chin and then felt heat start to rise into his face when he saw where Blaine was looking. He was staring at Kurt’s  _chest_ , his eyes focused intently on the press of Kurt’s nipples against his shirt, and his lips parted slightly to let out the heavy, slow breaths he was taking.  
  
“Blaine?” Kurt asked quietly, still red but unable to resist, wanting to  _know_. “Blaine, are–”  
  
“Shh,” Blaine said, his voice low, making Kurt’s stomach twist up hot and nervous. “Just–” Blaine didn’t finish, licking his lips in a slow and– well,  _dirty_  way that had to be deliberate. He inched his hand forward and Kurt shivered, willing his eyes to stay open as Blaine brushed the side of his thumb over Kurt’s left nipple under the guise of reaching for a pencil. Kurt let out a shaky breath, swaying toward Blaine, but then Mrs. Hagberg cleared her throat and started to talk and Blaine blinked and jerked his hand back, sitting up straight and stiff in his seat and focusing his eyes on the front of the room.  
  
Blaine bolted out of his seat the minute the bell rang and hurried out the door, and Kurt tried not to sigh in frustration as he gathered up his books, even more confused than before.  
  
  
-  
  
  
He didn’t see Blaine again until the end of the day, and that was after hanging around his locker for a few minutes longer than he usually would until Blaine finally rounded the corner.  
  
“Hi,” Blaine said. “I didn’t know if you’d still be here.”  
  
“I am,” Kurt said, trying to come off aloof and failing miserably as his sub instincts started to perk up, recognizing Blaine’s scent. “You left so quickly after class–”  
  
“Kurt,” Blaine interrupted, bringing his hand up and resting it against the locker, effectively pinning Kurt there. Kurt’s stomach twisted up tight when Blaine leaned in, burying his nose in the crook of Kurt’s neck and breathing deep. Kurt almost  _whimpered_  but he couldn’t help it - he didn’t know what he would do without Blaine’s presence, if Blaine decided not to court him. Blaine was the only one who ever felt right, and the only one Kurt’s wolf ever stirred inside for.  
  
Kurt was so focused on the warmth of Blaine’s breath over his skin that he almost missed it when Blaine whispered, “Kurt, I am  _so_  sorry for yesterday.”  
  
Kurt slowly turned his head because he didn’t want to hear it, didn’t want the rejection to happen at all, but Blaine continued.  
  
“I was… an idiot, honestly. I was thinking with my wolf and not my brain, and I didn’t even consider how intense things must be for you.” Blaine paused and Kurt felt a finger under his chin, gently tilting his face up until Kurt met Blaine’s warm gaze. “I’m sorry for pushing, Kurt. I just don’t know how to  _be_  around you, when the very smell of you makes my wolf go crazy with wanting to take and mate and claim–” Blaine cut himself off, and Kurt raised his eyebrows when he saw the pink in Blaine’s cheeks. “But, if you’ll have me. I still very much want you to be my mate.”  
  
Kurt’s breath hitched, an automatic response, and he leaned back into the lockers and stared into Blaine’s warm, honest eyes and finally remembered to say, “ _Yes_. I mean. That’s okay with me.”  
  
Blaine’s face broke out into a bright smile, and he let his arm fall down to his side so he could slide it around Kurt’s waist and pull Kurt forward, hugging him close, his nose pressed against Kurt’s shoulder. “I was hoping you’d say yes.”  
  
Kurt didn’t want to point out that really, with his wolf practically rolling around in contentment, he wasn’t sure if he  _could_  say no. Instead he let Blaine hug him tight, let his wolf stir at the smell and heat of Blaine so close and the low rumble of his voice when he said, “I need to get home, we have a pack meeting in a few hours. But I’ll see you tomorrow?” Blaine pulled back just enough to see Kurt’s face and dropped his hand to the front of Kurt’s shirt, letting his thumb brush slowly over the shape of a nipple through the material. Kurt shivered at the sensation of fabric sliding over sensitive skin, his eyes sliding shut, and it wasn’t until Blaine pressed in harder and Kurt’s hips jerked forward of their own accord that Kurt remembered he was supposed to be answering Blaine again.  
  
“Tomorrow,” Kurt said, voice high and breathy, and Blaine flashed him another smile before dropping his hand and darting in to nuzzle his cheek against Kurt’s, the familiar greeting sending heat prickling down Kurt’s spine in a way that was not unwelcome. When Blaine turned around to leave Kurt let out a shaky breath and couldn’t resist reaching up to press his thumb over his own nipple through his shirt, more prickly heat pooling low in Kurt’s belly, and it was new and a little scary and _allowed_ , because Kurt had a boyfriend now. Kurt was being  _courted_. His dad wasn’t going to stop asking questions as soon as Kurt walked in the house with a goofy smile on his face, but right now Kurt didn’t particularly care.   
  
  
-  
  
  
Kurt was practically bouncing in the kitchen chair he was sitting in as he waited for Blaine to come pick him up. Blaine said he wanted to get coffee before school, so Kurt let him know when his dad left so Blaine could stop by without any prying questions. Their parents were going to find out eventually, but Blaine and Kurt agreed to prolong it as much as they could. Kurt figured that Blaine liked having another secret, anyway - Kurt always thought Blaine enjoyed the sneaking away when they were younger as much as he enjoyed the act of sucking Kurt itself.  
  
Kurt’s face was still warm from the memory of Blaine’s mouth when he finally arrived, pulling Kurt close as soon as Kurt opened the door.  
  
“Hi,” Kurt said softly, and Blaine smiled, big enough that Kurt could feel it against his cheek, and repeated the greeting.  
  
When Blaine didn’t pull back right away, Kurt let himself relax into Blaine’s strong arms, feeling the familiar ease that came with wanting to submit as soon as he was near Blaine wash over him. He tilted his head to the side as Blaine nuzzled into his neck, scenting him, his warm lips dragging over sensitive skin.  
  
“You smell so good in the morning, Kurt,” Blaine breathed, hugging Kurt tighter, opening his mouth over Kurt’s pulse point and sucking lightly. Kurt’s breath hitched and he curled his fingers into the back of Blaine’s coat, feeling his knees start to go weak as Blaine kept sucking. Kurt’s wolf was starting to stir - he could feel the extra warmth flooding into his stomach, the low hum in his body that made him want to drop to all fours for Blaine. It had to be Blaine’s mouth on Kurt’s neck, but Kurt couldn’t bring himself to ask Blaine to stop. It felt good, felt like Blaine was marking him on purpose with his mouth worrying at such a vulnerable spot on Kurt’s body, and it was only when Kurt started to whimper that Blaine pulled back, nuzzling his nose up under Kurt’s chin once more before grabbing his hand and leading Kurt to his car.  
  
“Don’t worry, this place is close to school and usually not that crowded,” Blaine said after they left Kurt’s house, and Kurt nodded, adjusting his bag on his lap. Just a glance in the rear-view mirror showed Kurt that there was a red mark blooming on his pale neck, where Blaine had sucked over the skin just minutes earlier, and Kurt’s breath hitched at the sight. Kurt was surprised to find that he  _liked_  the idea of being marked by Blaine, even if the mark was already fading.  
  
“It sounds nice,” Kurt said when Blaine stopped for a light, sucking mindlessly at his bottom lip, and he felt the heat creep up into his cheeks when he realized Blaine was staring at his mouth, his eyes eventually trailing up to Kurt’s neck as well. “Um, maybe–”  
  
“I want to see you during our free period today. Is that okay? I know–” Blaine cut himself off, sparing a quick glance at Kurt before focusing his eyes back on the road. His voice was rough, and Kurt wondered if seeing the mark affected Blaine too. “I don’t want to rush you. But I’d really like to see you.”  
  
“That sounds fine,” Kurt said, cheeks still flushed warm.   
  
Blaine’s face relaxed into a smile that made him look even more handsome than usual. “Good. That’s great. I’ll come get you by your locker, okay? I think I found some place in school where we won’t get, ah, interrupted,” Blaine said carefully, and Kurt knew exactly what he meant, his stomach already twisting up tight at the thought.  
  
“Okay, here we are,” Blaine said a few minutes later, pulling into a coffee shop called The Lima Bean that Kurt had passed by before but never been to. “I love this place.”  
  
“Do you come here a lot?” Kurt asked, fiddling with his thumbs as Blaine walked around the front of the car and opened Kurt’s door for him.  
  
“Kind of, yeah,” Blaine said, offering Kurt his hand to help him out of the car. He kept Kurt close as they walked toward the door, his hand warm and wide at the small of Kurt’s back, and Kurt shivered happily at the small gesture of possessiveness.  
  
“Do you– do you take other people here?” Kurt asked when the thought occurred to him, suddenly nervous. He didn’t want to read too much into things in case this was just somewhere Blaine went with friends, but Blaine stopped just short of the door, turning to face Kurt.  
  
“Not like this,” he said softly, stepping closer and nosing at Kurt’s cheekbone. “I told you, Kurt. It’s just you. It’s always just been you.”  
  
“Oh,” Kurt said, flushing happily and smiling at Blaine while his wolf just sort of purred inside, obviously pleased by the information. “Good.”  
  
“Now come on,” Blaine said, stepping back and holding the door open. “What kind of coffee do you like?”  
  
“Non-fat mochas,” Kurt said, smiling softly to himself when Blaine continued to keep him close, his hand staying steady on the small of Kurt’s back, even with all the people around them. Kurt started to get a little nervous as they got closer and closer to the counter. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to order, or if he should pay for himself, or if–  
  
“Hi,” Blaine said, smiling at the barista with his usual easy charm. “I’ll have a medium drip and some biscotti, and he’ll have a medium non-fat mocha and a cheese danish, right?” Blaine asked, turning to smile reassuringly at him. Kurt nodded, snuggling closer to Blaine’s side as they stepped off to the side to wait for their order.  
  
  
-  
  
  
Compared to earlier that morning, Kurt was a nervous wreck. He’d been anxious and excited at school all day, ever since Blaine had dropped him off at his locker and nuzzled under his ear, promising to see him later. Blaine had cupped Kurt’s face with one hand, almost like he was about to lean in and kiss him, but instead he just brushed his thumb over Kurt’s soft lips, his eyes flashing dark when Kurt’s instincts had him dropping his mouth open and sucking Blaine’s thumb in. Blaine still tasted like the bits of danish he had fed Kurt back at The Lima Bean, still smelled like coffee and alpha and  _Blaine_ , and Kurt closed his eyes and let his submissive instincts take over, suckling a little longer until Blaine finally dropped his hand, breathing heavier when he leaned in to kiss Kurt’s cheek goodbye.  
  
Kurt had been clinging to the memory all day, though still trying his best to focus in class and not let his mind wander too far to what they were going to do later, but sitting next to Blaine at lunch was almost torture. Their free period was right after lunch and Kurt’s stomach was in knots, making it hard for him to eat more than a few bites. Blaine eventually noticed and put his arm low around Kurt’s waist, whispering in his ear that Kurt needed to keep his energy up, that he needed to stay healthy and strong. Kurt was almost embarrassed by the gentle command but he ate more anyway, flushing at the way Blaine praised him toward the end of lunch.  
  
“C'mon,” Blaine said as they packed up their things. “We only have an hour and I don’t want to waste any time.” He winked at Kurt and just like that, Kurt’s stomach was twisting up with nerves again, his palm sweaty when Blaine grabbed his hand. If Blaine noticed or minded, he didn’t say anything about it, and Kurt was at least grateful for that.  
  
Blaine led them to an empty classroom that Kurt didn’t remember ever taking a class in before - there were planets hanging from the ceiling and most of the desks were covered in dust. Blaine shut the door, setting a chair up under the handle and leading Kurt back by a long table that was pushed up against the wall.  
  
“The chair is just in case,” Blaine assured him as he helped Kurt hop up on the table, sitting with his legs hanging off the edge. “But I’ve asked around and this room isn’t used for classes anymore, so we should have plenty of privacy.”  
  
Kurt nodded, trusting what Blaine said was true. He knew that it was part of an alpha’s job to look out for their mate, and he had faith that Blaine would never humiliate or scare him. Kurt tried to use that thought to put himself at ease, but when Blaine stepped forward so he was standing between Kurt’s open legs, he slowly slid his hands up Kurt’s forearms, frowning.  
  
“You’re shaking,” Blaine said quietly, reaching forward to wrap his arms around Kurt, pressing his nose to Kurt’s shoulder. He felt warm and solid and Kurt let himself finally relax into Blaine’s arms, calmed by the steady movement of Blaine’s chest as he breathed. Kurt felt much better but still shivered a little when Blaine pressed a kiss over Kurt’s collarbone, just above the collar of his shirt. Blaine pulled back and frowned again, asking Kurt if he was still nervous, but Kurt just laughed.  
  
“No, that was– that was a good shiver,” Kurt said, heat creeping back into his face. Blaine smiled at Kurt knowingly, lifting one hand to cup the side of Kurt’s face, and Kurt couldn’t help the way he leaned his cheek into the warm touch of Blaine’s palm.  
  
“Blaine,” Kurt breathed out softly, but Blaine just kept leaning forward, and Kurt let his eyes flutter shut. He could tell the moment Blaine’s lips touched his, because his wolf woke up inside, rolling around happily in Kurt’s mind and sending warm shocks down his spine when Kurt let himself kiss back.  
  
Kurt sucked in a shaky breath and Blaine kissed him harder, turning his head and fitting their lips together in a different way, a way that had him sucking over Kurt’s bottom lip and then nibbling at it carefully. Kurt moaned, unable to keep back the sound low in his throat when Blaine let go of his lip and pressed back in, kissing even  _harder_ , his fingers sinking into Kurt’s hair. Kurt felt dizzy and warm and Blaine finally pulled back, panting, nosing up under Kurt’s ear.  
  
“It makes me so happy to know I’m your first, Kurt,” Blaine rumbled, and Kurt bit back a whine as Blaine started to undo the buttons of his shirt. Things were going so fast, but Kurt reminded himself that Blaine was just going to suck at his nipples, and they had done this hundreds of times before. He still felt himself blushing when Blaine pushed his shirt all the way off, though, and Kurt’s tongue swiped over his tingling lips as Blaine pushed at Kurt’s shoulder until Kurt was leaning back against the cool wall. Blaine crawled up onto the table next to him, still fully dressed, and Kurt had to bite at his lip so the sharp burst of pain would keep him from sinking down all the way onto his back or turning over and presenting himself to Blaine.  
  
“They’re already hard for me,” Blaine said in a low voice, glancing down at Kurt’s nipples where they were flushed a little darker already and drawn up into tight peaks. “I know it’s only been a day, but I missed you. I missed tasting you, too,” Blaine continued, dropping his head to nose at Kurt’s bare shoulder, and Kurt mumbled, “I missed you too,” and shivered again, tilting his head to the side, baring his neck for Blaine. It was instinctual and Kurt didn’t fully realize what he was doing until Blaine kissed at the side of Kurt’s neck, lips trailing over to the front of Kurt’s throat. “God, every time you do that, I just want to claim you,” Blaine groaned, straddling one of Kurt’s thighs and breathing deep with his nose tucked into the crook of Kurt’s neck.  
  
Kurt didn’t ask what exactly Blaine meant by that -  _claiming_  - but when he licked his lips again he saw Blaine watching him, and Blaine finally dropped his head to Kurt’s chest, closing his eyes and letting his thumb rub over a stiff, pink nipple. Kurt shivered again and Blaine hummed, sliding his hand down Kurt’s soft, pale stomach, his thumb rubbing briefly over the dip of Kurt’s bellybutton. Kurt swallowed a gasp, caught between the way the light touches tickled and the way they made Kurt feel so loose and submissive, mesmerized by Blaine’s voice.  
  
“You’re so gorgeous, Kurt. So beautiful and strong, and I know you’ll take such good care of our pups.” Blaine slid his palm back up to Kurt’s chest and cupped his hand around the skin surrounding Kurt’s nipple, his eyes dark and excited when he stared up at Kurt. “Do you ever think about it? About our future, about– about what you’ll be like after we mate and I breed you, when you’re full and pregnant and all mine?”  
  
“Sometimes,” Kurt admitted sheepishly, even though the submissive part of him went weak just from Blaine’s words. It was almost too much, having Blaine pet at Kurt’s stomach as he finally fit his lips over Kurt’s nipple and started to suck, gently at first. Kurt almost sighed at the familiar tug from Blaine’s mouth, warmth spreading slowly through his body and his toes curling up in his shoes. “Oh, Blaine,” Kurt breathed, one hand coming to rest at Blaine’s back so he could curl his fingers up tight in Blaine’s shirt, and Blaine started to suck harder, then, lips drawing Kurt’s nipple up with wet noises that made Kurt blush.  
  
“I think about it all the time,” Blaine rasped, pulling his mouth away so he could lean down and do the same for the other nipple, sucking hard enough for Kurt to feel the pull and the way it made a hot ache settle low in his belly. His nipples were starting to feel oversensitive again, hot and tight on his chest, but he didn’t want Blaine to stop. He didn’t think his wolf would let Blaine stop, at any rate, with the way Kurt could feel it pacing, eager and willing for more.  
  
Blaine pulled back again and Kurt whined before he could stop himself, turning his head away when Blaine looked up at him, his eyes wide and dark. Blaine lifted a hand and cupped Kurt’s cheek, turning Kurt’s head back until their eyes met. “Are you okay? I keep forgetting–”  
  
“No, I like it,” Kurt said quickly, face flushing hotter. “Please, Blaine, I–”  
  
“I think about doing  _everything_  with you, Kurt,” Blaine said, fingertips brushing through Kurt’s hair. “Just the thought of one day seeing you naked and spread out and so submissive for me, ready to take whatever I give you… It drives me crazy, makes it hard to think about anything else.” Blaine trailed his hand down Kurt’s cheek until he had two fingers resting gently where Kurt’s lips were just parted. “Do– do you want something to suck too?” Blaine asked in a heated voice, and Kurt closed his eyes and nodded, remembering the dark look in Blaine’s eyes earlier when Kurt had sucked at his thumb. He blinked his eyes back open and kept them focused on Blaine, slowly opening his mouth as Blaine’s fingers dipped inside. Blaine didn’t press them in very deep but Kurt still automatically swallowed around them, moaning at the way Blaine tasted, the heat of his fingers in Kurt’s mouth.  
  
“God, Kurt, look at you,” Blaine groaned, and when Kurt forced his eyes open he saw Blaine stare at him for a few more seconds before dropping his mouth back down to Kurt’s nipple, still drawn up tight and tender as Blaine went back to sucking at it. Kurt moaned around Blaine’s fingers at the feeling, that wet pull that made Kurt ache, and he felt so hot like this, overwhelmed to be sucking at Blaine while Blaine sucked at him. It wasn’t the same, not really, but Blaine seemed affected by Kurt’s mouth anyway, closing his eyes and grunting a little when he settled himself more heavily over Kurt’s thigh and switched to the other nipple, sucking even harder.  
  
“Oh, oh,” Kurt gasped, and a hot thrill shot up his spine when he realized that Blaine was hard against his thigh, that Kurt could almost  _feel_  the heat from Blaine’s cock through the material of their pants. Kurt was already hard - he knew his cock had started to stiffen when Blaine kissed him, actually - and Blaine’s knee was just grazing the straining shape of Kurt’s erection through his pants now, a gentle tease compared to the almost painful way Blaine was sucking at him now. Kurt almost wished he  _was_  pregnant or nursing right now, and then the sucking could be a relief and not just a tight, hot ache that Kurt wasn’t sure what to do with. Just thinking about it made Kurt’s teeth accidentally scrape over the pads of Blaine’s fingers, and Kurt was already fumbling out an apology when Blaine drew his fingers out, but Blaine’s intense look quieted Kurt.  
  
“I– It’s too much, your mouth is, baby, I’m sorry,” Blaine whispered, nuzzling up under Kurt’s chin as Kurt tried to catch his breath. “It’s not your fault. It’s– you’re  _so_  perfect, Kurt, I can’t help myself around you.”   
  
“I know how you feel,” Kurt said with a shaky grin, trying so hard not to arch his hips forward and press himself more firmly up against Blaine’s knee. “We still have half an hour, if you want–”  
  
“I do,” Blaine growled, and the sound made Kurt’s wolf perk up again, its presence settling heavily in Kurt’s mind as Blaine flicked his tongue over Kurt’s nipple, playing with the swollen bud before sucking again. Kurt’s back arched from all the sensation, his whole chest aching hotly from it, and when his fingers dug into Blaine’s back and he started to whimper, Blaine pulled back, looking up at Kurt from underneath his eyelashes. His lips were shiny and red and he looked so  _dangerous_ , so much like the alpha Kurt was always wanting to submit to. Kurt was amazed Blaine had any control left, because Kurt knew his was already slipping.  
  
“No,” Kurt said hoarsely, cupping the back of Blaine’s head, and when Blaine just blinked up at him, Kurt quickly added, “Just. Please don’t stop.”  
  
Blaine flashed his teeth in a quick grin and nuzzled at Kurt’s chest before stretching to the other nipple, sucking at that one just as hard. The movement made his legs shift and Kurt choked back a gasp when Blaine’s knee was pressing hard against Kurt now. Kurt’s cock throbbed, his mind dizzy and whole body flushed, and he was barely aware of what he was doing as he arched his back and started to press his hips up with the pressure of Blaine’s knee, desperate for friction while Blaine just continued to suck. Kurt didn’t know if Blaine cared what he was doing or was too focused to notice Kurt squirming, but as Blaine’s mouth kept swallowing around Kurt’s nipple, hard enough to make bright spots appear behind Kurt’s eyelids, Kurt kept riding the solid shape of Blaine’s knee, face scrunched up from the sparks of pleasure the movement sent to his belly.  
  
The movement of Kurt’s hips was starting to get jerky and he could feel the heat building, twisting up low in his belly, but he didn’t realize how close he was to coming until Blaine switched back to Kurt’s other nipple, sucking at the swollen and tender peak so  _hard_. Kurt felt his whole body draw up tight and tense, aching, and then there was a sudden hot rush that went through him like liquid when he started to come. Kurt cried out, then, grabbing tightly at Blaine and squeezing his eyes shut as his body worked itself through his orgasm, his hips straining up with Blaine’s knee until his body slumped back against the wall.  
  
“Kurt,  _Kurt_ ,” Blaine said, voice still a low growl that made Kurt shudder. Blaine rested his cheek against Kurt’s chest and pressed his own hips down, rubbing his hard-on over Kurt’s thigh. Kurt was shaking, panting to try to catch his breath, but there was something strangely comforting about Blaine’s face tucked into his neck and Blaine’s loud, harsh breathing in Kurt’s ear. Kurt held onto Blaine, letting Blaine rut against his thigh until he went still, coming in his own pants and nipping at the side of Kurt’s neck lazily, saying, “ _Mine_ ,” over and over again.  
  
Kurt could feel his wolf purring inside, curled up and happy, but Kurt felt embarrassment start to settle over him and an uncomfortable dampness in his pants that was getting harder to ignore. “Blaine, I–”  
  
“Shh,” Blaine said, licking at Kurt’s neck before burying his face against it again. “I know you keep spare clothes in your locker, so stop worrying.”  
  
Kurt wanted to roll his eyes at how  _pleased_  with himself Blaine sounded, but he was right. They’d have time to change and Blaine didn’t seem upset with Kurt for getting off together, so he closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Blaine, flushing at Blaine’s possessive growl and the way Blaine cupped Kurt’s bare hip.  
  
“You’re mine, Kurt, and you should never feel embarrassed around me.” Blaine licked at Kurt’s neck again, dragging his tongue this time, and Kurt squirmed at the feeling. He was oversensitive and sweaty and his nipples were already so  _sore_  but Blaine didn’t seem to mind, just nuzzling closer. “You’re so beautiful when you’re flushed and desperate for me, so perfect. I can’t wait until we actually mate, and then we won’t have to sneak away anymore. I’ll get to lay you out on our bed and take my time, do whatever I want with you.” Blaine’s voice was getting rough, and Kurt whined softly, tucking his own face into the crook of Blaine’s neck and letting his scent calm him.  
  
Kurt let Blaine hold him close for a few more minutes, snuffling happily against his neck as Blaine talked vaguely about their future, about being mated, about their pups. It made Kurt feel warm and satisfied, despite the mess in his pants, and he wanted to stay as close to Blaine as possible, stay warm and protected and loved.   
  
“We should clean up,” Blaine said softly, kissing Kurt’s forehead and nosing at his temple. “The bell’s about to ring. I’ll go get your clothes out of your locker, okay?”  
  
“Okay,” Kurt said, reluctant to move but not looking forward to being late to his next class. Blaine hopped down from the table and helped Kurt down too, smiling and holding onto Kurt’s arms when he stumbled a little, his legs still shaky from his orgasm and sitting down for so long. Blaine was about to leave ahead of Kurt when Kurt said, “Blaine, wait!”  
  
Blaine turned around, eyes wide and warm. “What is it?”  
  
“Can-can you kiss me again?” Kurt asked, flushing at how silly it sounded once the words were out, but Blaine just smiled, his eyes lighting up as he walked back over to Kurt.  
  
“I’d do anything for you,” Blaine said sweetly, and he went up on his toes the same time Kurt slid his arms around Blaine’s shoulders, letting Blaine take control of the kiss from the start. Kurt opened his mouth for Blaine when Blaine wanted to kiss him deeper, feeling an all-too-soon warmth flood his stomach at the hint of Blaine’s tongue as Blaine sucked at Kurt’s top lip, but then Blaine was pulling back again, pressing a kiss to the front of Kurt’s throat. Kurt shivered and Blaine nosed softly at Kurt’s jaw before stepping back, still smiling.  
  
“Go to the boy’s bathroom and wait for me, okay? I’ll be there with our clothes in a minute.”  
  
Kurt nodded, watching Blaine leave. He gave himself a moment to lean against the wall by the door and worry his teeth at his swollen lip, trying to ignore the growing soreness in his still-tight nipples and clear his brain enough to remember just how to get to the bathroom anyway.   
  
  
-  
  
  
It was the first night Kurt had ran with Blaine since before they were teenagers, and he felt like he was flying.  
  
Kurt (and his wolf) had dreamed about this night for days, but nothing could have prepared him for the rush of transforming and running with his mate, the way it felt  _right_. There was always the pain and confusion at first - it hurt for human bodies to mold into wolf bodies, no matter how often it happened - but Blaine’s presence calmed him through the worst of it, until Kurt’s senses were buzzing with the noises and smells and he was curled up on the ground, whining, with Blaine was nosing gently at Kurt’s ears.  
  
They couldn’t speak as wolves, not in the same way they could as humans, but they could communicate. Kurt felt the care in the way Blaine’s nose snuffled across his back, understood Blaine was worried and yet still excited, from his hunched posture and the jerky wag of his tail. Kurt rolled over for Blaine, nothing holding him back from instincts now, and Blaine growled and nipped lightly at Kurt’s throat, nosing down over his belly before leaping back, letting Kurt know it was okay.  
  
And then they were running through the forest, always too many scents for Kurt to keep track of and too much energy to stay still for long. Blaine led them, only stopping so they could drink at a stream or Blaine could wrestle Kurt to the ground, nipping and nuzzling and howling when he bounced back up. It felt right being with Blaine like this - it felt like pack, going by instincts and senses and nothing else. Kurt didn’t have to worry about forgetting everything when he woke up because it was more than a memory; it was a sense of belonging to his mate, being protected and safe. They finally fell asleep curled up together, exhausted and warm, with nothing on Kurt’s mind except the soft hooting of an owl in a tree somewhere above them.  
  
  
-  
  
  
Kurt woke up to the familiar soreness in every muscle of his body and someone draping a blanket over him before lifting him up.  
  
Kurt nearly squawked. “What are you doing?” he asked, grabbing onto Blaine’s shoulders as Blaine scooped him up with his arms under Kurt’s knees and back. Kurt was thankful for the blanket, at least, though he noticed Blaine wasn’t wearing anything.  
  
“I thought that much was obvious,” Blaine gritted out, and Kurt rolled his eyes and looked around them, where the sun was starting to peek through the trees.  
  
“Are we by your house?”  
  
“We are. My parents are out of town on pack business and I meant to lead us here to sleep, but–”  
  
“But your wolf preferred the outside,” Kurt finished for him with a smile, tilting his head against Blaine’s chest. Kurt was sure that if Blaine was strong enough after transforming back to carry him, then Kurt was strong enough to walk himself, but he rather liked being in Blaine’s arms like this.  
  
“My wolf preferred being near you,” Blaine said, dropping a kiss to the top of Kurt’s head. “I’ve never been more sure that you’re my mate, Kurt.”   
  
“Me too,” Kurt said, and he meant it. After last night, Kurt  _knew_ , as a wolf and as a human, that Blaine would take care of him and protect him. Kurt had never felt more sure of anything, and instead of scaring him like it would have a few months ago, he felt warm and proud.  
  
Blaine stepped into the clearing of his backyard and only set Kurt down to his feet when they got to the back porch and Blaine needed his hands to open the door. It was Kurt’s first time being at Blaine’s house since they were pups and he was surprised how much it smelled the same, and how everything was a little smaller than he remembered.  
  
“We used to curl up here,” Kurt said softly when they reached the den, holding the blanket up around himself as he walked over to their old corner. “Right here. Do you remember that?”  
  
Kurt heard Blaine walk up behind him, his arms going around Kurt’s waist. “Of course I remember,” Blaine said, pressing a kiss to the side of Kurt’s neck. Kurt’s knees buckled for a second, his instincts still too close to the surface and the will to submit too great, but Blaine held him up and nuzzled into the back of Kurt’s shoulder. “We were just pups then.” His hand slid to Kurt’s stomach, pressing over it through the blanket. “But soon we’ll have pups of our own to raise and look out for.”  
  
“Yeah,” Kurt breathed out, and he wasn’t sure if it was the moon or Blaine wearing him down that made the idea so much more appealing than it usually seemed - mating and getting pregnant, and having  _babies_. Kurt flushed, leaning back into Blaine and ducking his head as Blaine dropped a kiss to Kurt’s bare shoulder, where the blanket had slipped down. “What time are your parents coming home?”  
  
“Late tonight,” Blaine said, his voice low and raspy in Kurt’s ear. His hands slid up to cup Kurt’s over the blanket, and Blaine was slowly linking their fingers together, pulling Kurt’s grip away from the blanket before Kurt realized what he was doing. Kurt’s eyes fluttered shut when the blanket slid to the floor, and all the shame over his nakedness that disappeared when he transformed came rushing back, flooding his face with heat. “You’re so beautiful, Kurt,” Blaine whispered next to his ear, hooking an arm solidly around Kurt’s waist, and Kurt felt his stomach tighten despite his embarrassment. “I can’t wait to make you mine officially.”  
  
“Blaine,” Kurt gasped, squeezing his eyes shut while Blaine’s teeth tugged at the lobe of his ear, and Kurt kept them shut when Blaine turned him around.  
  
“Open your eyes, Kurt,” Blaine said firmly, and Kurt was still too close to his wolf to ignore a command from an alpha like that. His eyes fluttered open, meeting Blaine’s intense gaze and nearly melting under the heat of it. Blaine leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Kurt’s jaw. “Will you let me look at you?”  
  
“There’s not much to look at,” Kurt mumbled, knowing that Blaine’s muscles were more impressive than his own. Kurt’s arms weren’t as big and his stomach was softer, the muscles less defined. He was slender, but he never saw himself as particularly strong - nothing like an alpha or a beta, anyway. Kurt never let it bother him before, always focusing on his other talents, but he felt shy under Blaine’s gaze like this.  
  
Blaine pulled Kurt close to him with his arms still around Kurt’s waist, and Kurt’s breath caught at the feel of Blaine hard against Kurt’s thigh. Blaine had sneaked him away to make out and suck at his nipples a few more times since that time in the classroom, but they hadn’t gotten off together again. Part of Kurt wanted to look down and see what Blaine looked like, wanted to see  _all_  of Blaine, but part of him was still too nervous to even let himself imagine it.  
  
“You couldn’t be more wrong,” Blaine said, pulling Kurt from his thoughts, one of his palms sliding slowly up Kurt’s back. Kurt felt his stomach tighten again, his body responding so willingly to Blaine’s. “You’re perfect, Kurt. I’ve never met another omega as strong and beautiful as you, and I promise I’m not just saying that as your mate.” Blaine slid his hands from Kurt’s back to his sides, where Kurt was usually ticklish, but instead of laughing his knees almost buckled again when Blaine’s hand brushed over his bare stomach. “I mean it,” Blaine whispered, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s neck, right over where his pulse was racing. His lips lingered over the spot, and Kurt tilted his head, glad for Blaine’s hands suddenly grabbing his hips to keep him upright. Kurt could tell his wolf was whining, just under the surface, so desperate for Kurt to actually physically roll over for Blaine right now. Kurt tried in vain to shake his wolf’s influence from his mind.  
  
Blaine stepped back so he could look down between them and Kurt bit his lip when Blaine’s thumb brushed up over a nipple. They were hard, mostly from the cool air in the room, and the press of Blaine’s thumb over the tightened peak pulled a moan from Kurt’s throat that he wasn’t even aware he was trying to keep in.  
  
“C'mere,” Blaine said, leading Kurt over to the couch against the wall, and Kurt flushed when he dropped his eyes and caught a glimpse of bare thighs and hips and the jut of Blaine’s cock between his legs. When he looked back up Blaine was grinning at him knowingly, squeezing Kurt’s hand and guiding him until he was lying on his back on the couch.  
  
The couch smelled overwhelmingly like Blaine and Kurt closed his eyes, his wolf purring happily at Kurt’s submissive position and the way Blaine crawled on top of him, settling one of his knees between Kurt’s legs.  
  
“We were never allowed up on the couch,” Kurt mumbled, and now that his instincts were making him less nervous, soothed by the smell of Blaine and being on his back for his mate, he let himself look. Kurt had already seen Blaine’s chest and stomach - his nipples were smaller than Kurt’s, darker, and the muscles of his stomach were tight, framed by sharp hipbones. There was a trail of dark hair below Blaine’s bellybutton, and Kurt felt his stomach twist up at the sight of Blaine’s cock, flushed full and hard already. It wasn’t a lot different from Kurt’s; maybe thicker, and it had a slight curve that Kurt’s didn’t, but it wasn’t as scary as Kurt was building it up to be in his head, seeing Blaine naked like this. It felt  _natural_ , to be skin-to-skin with Blaine. It made him feel warm and content, and the soft, pleased rumbling of his wolf hadn’t ceased, either.  
  
“I think my mom was afraid we’d tumble right off while we napped,” Blaine said with a laugh, reaching down to link his fingers together with Kurt’s and lift Kurt’s hand up, kissing over his knuckles, at the inside of his wrist. Kurt’s breath hitched at the intimacy of it, and how startlingly hot it was to feel Blaine’s lips tracing over another pulse point. Blaine’s eyes almost glowed when he opened them, staring down at Kurt. “God, I want you so much, Kurt. I know we’re not ready to mate, not yet, but a day doesn’t go by when my wolf isn’t telling me to dominate you.” Blaine leaned down, settling his body over Kurt’s so he could press a kiss to the dip of Kurt’s throat. Kurt automatically tilted his head back and tried to arch his hips up at the same time, intoxicated by the feel of Blaine on top of him, heavy and warm and hard.  
  
“Me too,” Kurt said, squirming again when Blaine’s mouth opened over his throat, kissing wetly over the skin there. “I get those urges all the time. To- to submit to you, I mean.” Kurt reached up and held onto Blaine’s arms, trying to stay still even though his instincts were now telling him to get up on his hands and knees, to present himself for his mate. At times like these Kurt felt like he barely had any control over his body, but he found himself addicted to how  _good_  it felt to be under Blaine like this, sure that Blaine wouldn’t hurt him but helpless to Blaine’s mouth on his neck. “Why can’t we mate now, Blaine? If we both want it so bad?”  
  
Blaine breathed in deep and sighed, his warm breath puffing out over Kurt’s skin before he tilted his chin up to meet Kurt’s gaze. “We’re not ready. It wouldn’t be fair to you, Kurt,” Blaine admitted softly, rubbing at Kurt’s hip with one of his hands. The hand slowly slid to Kurt’s stomach, resting there. “You know what mating is, right?”  
  
Kurt felt himself flush under Blaine’s gaze. “It’s sex, isn’t it?”  
  
“It’s more than sex,” Blaine said with a smile, rubbing his hand slowly over Kurt’s belly, making Kurt shiver. “When we mate, Kurt… that’s when we become a family. That’s when we  _start_  our family.” Blaine shimmied up Kurt’s body, enough so he could tuck his face into the crook of Kurt’s neck and whisper, “We mate so that I can claim you and get you pregnant with our baby. That’s what mating is.”  
  
Kurt’s face felt hot, his mind dizzy. “What if it doesn’t work?”  
  
Blaine’s smile was bigger now, and when he pressed his hips down so his cock nudged up against Kurt’s, Kurt choked back a gasp. “Then we keep trying. But it usually works. That’s why it lasts so long.”  
  
“That’s why… what lasts so long?” Kurt felt stupid for asking so many questions, but instead of getting annoyed, Blaine just kissed the side of Kurt’s neck.  
  
“The mating. I’ll explain it to you later, okay? I found out from other alphas. I guess omegas don’t talk about this sort of thing, huh?”  
  
“I don’t know a lot of other omegas,” Kurt mumbled, and this time he was ready for the way heat twisted up inside him when Blaine ground his hips down, sliding their cocks together again. It felt so much better than when Kurt rubbed himself off against Blaine’s knee, and Kurt didn’t want to think too much about mating anymore - he just wanted  _more_.  
  
“Don’t worry about mating,” Blaine said, his voice getting lower and breathier, less controlled, and the slide of his cock was slicker now because they were both leaking pre-come between their stomachs. “It’ll be perfect, I know it will. Just like our pups will be perfect. God, I can’t wait until we’re ready,” Blaine growled.  
  
“Blaine,” Kurt moaned, his fingers digging into Blaine’s shoulders as Blaine ducked his head down to lick over a nipple. “I- I want–”  
  
“I can feel what you want,” Blaine said, eyes dark and dangerous in a way that just made Kurt feel hotter. “I can smell it, too. Whenever you get turned on, Kurt, I can smell how desperate you are, and it smells so  _good_.” Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt’s shoulder for a second, twisting his hips down to push their cocks together. “Do you want to come?”  
  
Kurt nodded mindlessly, fingers flexing over Blaine’s shoulders, gripping tight when Blaine started to thrust his cock hard up against Kurt’s. Heat poured down Kurt’s spine at each thrust and he whimpered when Blaine fit his lips back over Kurt’s nipple, sucking hard like he was greedy for it. Kurt assumed he would start to get used to it, that it wouldn’t feel like so  _much_  every time Blaine sucked at Kurt there, but he couldn’t have been more wrong. His whole chest felt hot and tight, his nipple sensitive and aching already under Blaine’s mouth while Blaine circled his arms around Kurt’s back, trying to get him closer, rubbing frantically now.  
  
It felt more desperate than the last time, somehow, more  _wild_. Blaine switched his mouth to Kurt’s other nipple, pulling it past his lips and letting his tongue slide over it, soothing compared to the hard tugging that sent shocks of heat into Kurt’s belly. Kurt tried to focus on all of it - Blaine’s panting and muffled groans, his mouth on Kurt’s chest, his hard cock rubbing wet trails over Kurt’s, and his strong arms squeezing like he never wanted to let go - but it was too much, too much sensation with his instincts still so close in his mind. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and came with a strangled whine, body straining underneath Blaine’s as his cock pulsed hotly between them.  
  
“Kurt,” Blaine grit out, letting go of his nipple when Kurt started to shiver through the aftershocks and tucking his face into Kurt’s neck instead. The loud breathing in Kurt’s ear was familiar, almost comforting, but Kurt had to bite his lip at the pressure of Blaine’s cock against his, holding tight as Blaine continued thrusting until he was groaning and coming too. Kurt startled when he felt Blaine’s come on his belly, warm and slick between them, but that was nothing compared to the hot twist of surprise Kurt felt when Blaine slid down the couch and started licking.  
  
“Oh- oh Blaine,  _please_ ,” Kurt whimpered helplessly, fingers tangling up in Blaine’s hair and holding tight while Blaine licked all over Kurt’s belly, cleaning up his cock and their come. Blaine was cleaning him up and somehow it felt filthier than anything Kurt could imagine doing with Blaine, anything he had even let himself think about. And it was  _too much_ , every firm lick up the side of Kurt’s cock or over the head, and Kurt let out a gasp of relief when Blaine slid back up his body.  
  
“Sorry, Kurt, I–” Blaine’s voice was so raspy, his eyes wide and dark. “I can’t help it, I had to see what you taste like. And you taste so  _good_ , tasted like me too.” Blaine’s eyes flickered down over Kurt’s mouth and then they were kissing, still breathing too hard and lips sliding and fitting together clumsily but god, Blaine wasn’t wrong. As soon as Blaine’s mouth opened enough Kurt was licking inside, trying to chase the taste of them, moaning when Blaine sucked at his tongue. Blaine pulled back and his eyes looked even wilder than before, and Kurt was about to ask about mating again when Blaine pulled back.  
  
Kurt missed the heat immediately, but Blaine tugged a blanket from the back of the couch down over him, leaning down to kiss Kurt’s forehead. “You must be starving since we didn’t kill last night,” Blaine said, voice shaking from his effort to control it. “Want to come help me make food?”  
  
Kurt wanted Blaine back on top of him so they could keep kissing, actually, but he just sighed and nodded, letting Blaine help him up. “We should probably get dressed too.”  
  
Blaine glanced down at himself and then looked back up at Kurt, grinning. He leaned forward and nosed under Kurt’s jaw, warm and gentle, and Kurt almost sighed again. “I’m not sure if you in my clothes would be any better than the sight of you naked. But you’re probably right.”  
  
Kurt wanted to roll his eyes, now that he was thinking with his brain and not just his smitten, submissive wolf, but Blaine pressed a loud kiss to his cheek and was already tugging him upstairs.   
  
  
-  
  
  
A few more weeks passed of sneaking around during school hours, secret coffee dates at the Lima Bean and dinners at Breadstix, and weekends at Blaine’s house while Kurt kept telling his dad that he was just hanging out with friends. Kurt hated lying to his dad about anything, but Blaine meant too much to him to risk it. Blaine meant  _everything_ , and the idea of being pulled away from him again like when they were children made Kurt feel miserable. So he kept lying and sneaking around, sometimes to make out or sometimes just to nuzzle and stay close, learning more about each other and doing what everyone else did on dates.  
  
The best thing, though, that always made the sneaking around worth it, was when he and Blaine managed to get some time alone together. It’s not that Kurt didn’t like making out with Blaine anywhere and everywhere, but there was something special about being able to stretch out in a bed and take their time. Kurt was more than familiar with Blaine’s room, always happy to be surrounded by his scent, but he liked when his dad was out long enough for Blaine to come visit over at Kurt’s house. They curled up on his bed and kissed until their lips were sore, Blaine eventually pulling back just to nuzzle at Kurt’s neck and then press his nose to Kurt’s pillow, breathing in deep.  
  
Kurt laughed, sitting up and watching Blaine. “What are you doing?”  
  
“You have no idea how amazing you smell,” Blaine sighed, rolling over onto his back and trying to tug Kurt back down with him. Kurt laughed again, sliding off the bed to look for his shirt.  
  
“Now you know why you have to drag me out of your bed every time I come over,” Kurt said, bending over to pick up his long-sleeved shirt and pull it back on over his head. When he could see again, Blaine was sitting at the edge of the bed, watching Kurt with warm eyes. “What?”  
  
“Nothing,” Blaine said, reaching out for Kurt’s hand after Kurt finished tugging his shirt into place. “C'mere.”  
  
His tone was gentle, but Kurt never could resist an order when Blaine was giving it. He took Blaine’s hand and stepped in front of him, between his legs, watching Blaine tilt his head up and smile.  
  
“You’re so beautiful,” Blaine said, letting go of Kurt’s hand so he could grip his hips instead, sliding his hands up underneath Kurt’s shirt. “So soft and perfect.” Kurt flushed at the words but Blaine just pulled him closer, his hands rucking Kurt’s shirt up to his armpits to expose his belly and his chest. Kurt’s breath hitched, his submissive instincts starting to flood his brain and make his knees buckle when Blaine leaned in and brushed his lips over Kurt’s bare stomach. He turned his head to nuzzle his cheek against the skin, his hint of stubble scratching lightly, making Kurt shudder.  
  
“Blaine,” Kurt whined, reaching up to hold onto his shoulders, but that just seemed to spur Blaine on. He let his hands slide up Kurt’s back and his lips trail up to Kurt’s chest, pushing him down closer until he could fit his mouth over a nipple. It wasn’t completely hard, not yet, but Kurt could feel it tightening as Blaine started to suck. Kurt slid his hands to the back of Blaine’s shoulders, clinging, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. “Oh, Blaine, we–”  
  
“Shh, just let me,” Blaine whispered, his voice already pitched lower in an uncontrolled way that sent shivers down Kurt’s spine and made him want to arch his back with the sucking pressure on his chest. Blaine wasn’t being particularly rough, but the light sucking and the gentle, wet licks were almost worse, somehow. Kurt buried his face in Blaine’s curly hair and breathed out shakily when Blaine’s mouth switched to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment, making pleased little humming noises around the swollen peak.  
  
“Oh,” Kurt gasped, shivering from the vibrations from Blaine’s mouth. Blaine let his teeth scrape, a sharp jolt of heat that made it even harder for Kurt not to drop down to his knees, to submit to Blaine. Blaine’s mouth trailed lower, sucking wet kisses down to Kurt’s sensitive belly and trying to pull his body even closer, and Kurt was too lost in the pleasure prickling up his spine to notice anything besides the heat of Blaine’s mouth until he heard someone clearing their throat.  
  
Kurt pulled back to look at Blaine’s face, eyebrows furrowing with confusion until he followed Blaine’s shocked gaze to his door. His dad was standing there, arms crossed over his chest, and Kurt quickly tugged his shirt back down over his stomach, stumbling back and feeling himself flush hot and uncomfortable with embarrassment. There was no way he could pretend they were doing anything else, but Kurt had to try. “Dad, we were just–”  
  
“Save it, kiddo, I wasn’t born yesterday,” Burt mumbled, looking carefully at Kurt and then back down at Blaine. He didn’t seem angry, but there was disappointment in his voice that made Kurt want to curl up. “I came home for lunch, but then I smelled you had someone over. Wanna tell me what the hell is going on here?”  
  
Kurt flushed even warmer, face probably flaming red at this point. Of  _course_  his dad would be able to smell Blaine, why didn’t he think of that? Before Kurt could say anything, though, Blaine was standing up, putting himself between Kurt and his dad.  
  
“This wasn’t Kurt’s fault,” Blaine said, his voice gone low and growly, and Kurt ignored the way his wolf perked up at being protected and shot his dad a look over Blaine’s shoulder.  
  
“Hey, heel, kid,” Burt said, holding his hand up. “I’m not here to challenge you, so save that alpha crap for someone else. Mind telling me your name?”  
  
Blaine started to growl again, but Kurt just grabbed his hand, squeezing and whispering, “Blaine, it’s just my dad. It’s fine.” He looked back to Burt, biting at his lip. “Dad, Blaine and I are–”  
  
“Whoa, whoa, wait, you’re Anderson’s kid?” That seemed to surprise Blaine, because his shoulders slumped a little and he nodded. Burt adjusted his baseball cap, sighing. “Dammit, Kurt, you don’t do things halfway.”  
  
“Dad, what–”  
  
“I want you both downstairs in two minutes. Clothes on,” Burt added, giving them a knowing look that made Kurt want to shrink back behind Blaine again.  
  
  
-  
  
  
Kurt was holding Blaine’s hand when they sat down at the kitchen table across from Burt. Kurt could feel that Blaine was as anxious as he was, both fully aware of what happened last time they were caught together, but Blaine’s grip was still strong and firm.  _Safe_.  
  
Burt looked between the two of them and gave Kurt a small smile. “You had to realize I’ve been smelling him on you for weeks now, right? I mean, it wasn’t as obvious at first, but now.” Burt waved his hand. “Look, we can talk about that later. Why were you hiding this from me, Kurt?”  
  
Kurt could feel himself shrink under his dad’s stern look, only encouraged by the gentle squeeze of Blaine’s hand in his. “I was afraid. Last time– when we were little we weren’t allowed to even be around each other anymore, and I thought– I didn’t want to lose Blaine again.”  
  
Burt’s eyebrows furrowed for a few seconds until it dawned on him. “Oh christ, Kurt. You were - god, how old were you then? You two were pups. Do you know how many times I was found gnawing on my brother’s leg after we transformed back? And look at me, I turned out fine.” Burt snorted, but Kurt was still eyeing him warily. “Oh come on, kiddo, I wouldn’t– I don’t care about that bullshit alpha politics stuff. Blaine’s parents told us they thought being around you would make him weak, because of that whole nursing incident thing, but any kid who’s willing to stick up for you in front of your dad  _and_  another alpha must be made of some strong stuff.” Burt gave Kurt a smile and Kurt finally let himself smile back, relaxing a little into his chair. When he glanced over at Blaine, it looked like he was still preening from Burt’s compliment.  
  
“Now don’t get me wrong, you’re still grounded for a month for the lying and sneaking around,” Burt continued, and Kurt just barely suppressed a groan. He was expecting it, but it didn’t make the news any less depressing to hear. “You can see Blaine at school and he can come over for dinner if he wants, but otherwise I want you coming home right after school. I’m disappointed in you, Kurt. I thought you knew better than that, thought I’d raised you to come talk to me instead of hiding.” Kurt could feel shame making tears prickle behind his eyes, and he nodded, blinking them away. Blaine scooted his chair closer to lean into Kurt’s side, and Kurt felt some comfort from the gesture, from Blaine’s closeness and his scent.  
  
“I’m sorry, dad,” Kurt said quietly, and Burt nodded back, letting out a long sigh.  
  
“And now the obvious…” Burt paused, adjusting his baseball cap before looking at them uneasily. “I don’t wanna ask this anymore than you wanna talk to me about it, but have you two mated yet?”  
  
“No, sir,” Blaine spoke up, and Kurt felt his face start to heat up with embarrassment again, glad that Blaine was answering for him. “We’ve started courting, since I chose Kurt as my mate, but we haven’t– no.” Blaine looked a little red too, but he held Burt’s stern gaze.  
  
“Good. You’re both still too young for that, anyway.” Burt rubbed his hand over his face and laughed to himself, waving his hand dismissively when Kurt gave him a questioning look. “It’s nothing. Just amused you two managed to sneak around without me or your parents finding out, even after all this time. I take it your parents don’t know yet, Blaine?”  
  
Blaine shook his head, and it was Kurt’s turn to lean into his boyfriend’s side for support.  
  
“You know they’re not going to accept Kurt as your mate if you do the whole ceremony without telling them first.” Burt’s look softened and he leaned back in his chair. “Just tell them, kid. Stand your ground, they’ll accept it.”  
  
“I’ll come with you,” Kurt said softly, turning to Blaine, and Blaine gave him a small smile.  
  
“Well, I guess that’s all I have to say,” Burt said, standing up. He paused after he pushed his chair in, looking back down at them with a serious expression on his face. “You both know what starts the mating process, right? You’ll be careful not to–”  
  
“We know,” Blaine said quickly, squeezing Kurt’s hand before Kurt could open his mouth to ask what they were talking about. “We’re careful, I promise.”  
  
“Good.” Burt gave them both a genuine smile, and even with his impending grounding and his confusion over mating still, Kurt felt some of the tension in his shoulders melt away when Burt said, “I’m glad you found someone, Kurt. Finding your mate can be difficult - hell, sometimes even dangerous. It usually takes a long time, too. Figures you’d have to do things your way. You’re just as stubborn as your mom.”  
  
Kurt got up, then, dropping Blaine’s hand and rushing over to hug Burt tightly and nuzzle up under his chin. “Thanks, dad.”  
  
“Yeah, no problem,” Burt said, rubbing over Kurt’s back. “But you’re still grounded.”  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes, looking over at Blaine to find him smiling. “I know, dad. I know.”   
  
  
-  
  
  
It turned out that being grounded was  _nothing_  compared to not being allowed to mate.  
  
Months went by with Kurt and Blaine courting each other, still occasionally getting off together, and Blaine never got less obsessed with rucking Kurt’s shirt up so he could lick and suck at Kurt’s nipples, whispering to Kurt about how beautiful he was going to be full with child and how badly Blaine wanted it. But as exciting as his time with Blaine was, there was something missing - an ache deep inside Kurt that became almost unbearable right before the full moon, making him cling to Blaine and whine while Blaine stroked through his hair and told Kurt,  _Soon_.  
  
But whenever  _soon_  was, it wasn’t soon enough. Kurt wanted more, wanted to satisfy the ache that was telling him to belong to Blaine completely even if he didn’t exactly understand what the full mating ceremony was or why getting off wasn’t good enough to ease the hunger that made Kurt’s skin hot. Blaine kept telling him that mating was sex, but Kurt found it hard to believe that just sex was making it impossible to think a few days before the moon unless Blaine was there, squeezing Kurt’s hips and nuzzling his face over Kurt’s belly.  
  
“Blaine,” Kurt whined, feeling the uncomfortable heat prickle all up and down his spine. “I need you, please.”  
  
“God, Kurt, I know,” Blaine groaned, nipping at the pale curve of Kurt’s stomach before sitting up and pressing his face into Kurt’s neck, nose skimming up under Kurt’s jaw. “I can smell it on you. I was hoping it wouldn’t happen this soon, but–”  
  
“What? Me wanting to mate?” Kurt kept bringing it up in hushed, desperate whispers to Blaine when they were alone together, nearly begging for something he still didn’t fully understand but knew that he needed, needed so  _badly_.  
  
“Your body wanting to mate,” Blaine corrected, pulling back so Kurt could see his eyes, dark and hungry in the dim light of Kurt’s room. “Your wolf. It’s–” Blaine hesitated, tilting his head. “You know how you’ve been telling me you feel warmer when you get like this, your skin flushed and hot?”  
  
Kurt nodded slowly.  
  
“There’s a reason they call it ‘going into heat,’ Kurt,” Blaine said, darting forward to nip over the front of Kurt’s throat. Kurt shuddered, his legs falling open underneath Blaine. His submissive extincts came so much easier when Kurt was like this, too.  
  
“I’m- I’m in heat?” Kurt asked, mind dizzy even though he knew it made sense.  
  
“To an extent, yeah. Even if you didn’t tell me how you felt, I’d be able to smell it. It’s so hard not to just keep you at my side all the time, knowing other alphas can smell your heat too.” Blaine’s voice was just a growl now, his arms sliding around Kurt’s waist to hold him tight. “But you’re mine. And when we mate everyone will know that officially.”  
  
Kurt tilted his head back, listening to the way the sight of his pale neck stretched out made Blaine’s breath catch. “So why can’t we mate  _now_? You just said I was ready.” Kurt was close to whining but he just didn’t understand what Blaine was waiting for.  
  
Blaine nuzzled Kurt’s cheek, sighing. “I know, baby. But mating is… it’s bigger than that. More than just claiming you.”  
  
“But I’m ready for that too,” Kurt said softly. “I’m ready for–” Kurt cut himself off to grab Blaine’s hand, pressing Blaine’s palm over one of his nipples, stiff through his shirt. “I’m ready for a baby. For you to get me pregnant, Blaine, please.”  
  
“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine groaned, sliding his hand down until he could rub over Kurt’s nipple with his fingertips, making Kurt’s back arch with the touch. “God, you have no idea.”  
  
But Kurt  _did_ , sort of. Another consequence of this frustrating werewolf heat was that Kurt couldn’t stop thinking about having Blaine’s babies; having a little someone they made together cradled in his arms, nursing from him, so tiny and new. A couple years ago Kurt didn’t even like kids that much, but the idea of having pups of his own - pups with  _Blaine_  - was so desperately appealing now that Kurt ached for it as much as he ached for the mating itself.  
  
“You’re going to be so beautiful when you’re big with our child,” Blaine breathed, voice hoarse like he was fighting to keep control. His fingers were squeezing at Kurt’s nipple now, tugging, and Kurt bit back a moan. He wanted to pull Blaine’s head down, tilt his chest up until his nipple brushed Blaine’s lips and he’d start to suck. It wouldn’t be much relief, but it would be better than nothing. Just when Kurt felt desperate enough to do it, though, Blaine pulled back. He took a deep breath, giving Kurt a careful look.  
  
“Next month,” Blaine said, reaching forward to take Kurt’s hand and link their fingers together. Kurt was grateful for the touch. “If your dad is okay with it. That gives you about four weeks to think this over, to make sure you want to do it now.” Blaine brought Kurt’s hand up to his mouth, brushing a kiss over Kurt’s knuckles. “If you want to wait, I won’t push you. And if you want to mate, then–”  
  
“Okay,” Kurt interrupted, almost dizzy with excitement.  _A month_. He could do that. Just one month and then he’d be Blaine’s for good, and Blaine would be his too. “You know my dad won’t say yes unless he knows you’ve told your parents about us, though, right?”  
  
Blaine winced. “I know. I think they suspect already, but…” Blaine sighed, picking at the comforter, and it was moments like this when Blaine looked so young and clueless that Kurt just wanted to hug him close. “My dad’s pack leader. He could easily kick me out of the pack or pick another alpha to carry on as leader when he’s done. And all that aside, I–” Blaine cut off, giving Kurt an uncharacteristically shy smile. “I just really want them to like you.”  
  
“Oh,” Kurt said, warmth spreading across his chest. “I can still come with you, if you want. When you tell them. And if we have to leave and go join a new pack or start our own, well. It’ll be worth getting to be with you,” Kurt finished softly, and Blaine surged forward to kiss Kurt hard on the mouth. Kurt fell back on the bed, not even able to work up embarrassment at how quickly his heat flared back up, making him kiss Blaine back just as hard, biting and hungry.  
  
“Love you,” Blaine growled, nipping at Kurt’s jaw and grinding his hips down, and Kurt turned his head to the side and let out a low whine.  
  
Oh god, a month was going to be  _torture_.  
  
  
-  
  
  
Blaine’s parents didn’t seem particularly surprised to see Kurt show up hand-in-hand with Blaine the next day, and Kurt felt himself flush and whispered, “Seriously, how did we not realize the scent thing?” Every time they fooled around in Blaine’s room he bragged about having Kurt’s scent on his sheets, being able to smell him even after Kurt left, so it wasn’t that hard to believe Blaine’s parents had been smelling Kurt for months.  
  
Blaine smiled, but his mouth was tight. Kurt knew how nervous Blaine was, and it was hard for Kurt himself not to physically submit in the presence of the pack alpha and his mate. Kurt managed to squeeze Blaine’s hand, though, settling down next to him on the couch.  
  
There wasn’t a lot of talking. Blaine told them how he felt, his voice steady and strong even if Kurt could feel how sweaty his palm was. Kurt caught Blaine’s dad staring at him a couple of times, and he realized that maybe this was why Blaine wanted Kurt to come with him - Kurt certainly wasn’t the doughy, round-faced pup they caught Blaine trying to nurse from all those years ago. Kurt was an omega but he grew up lean and strong, his jaw angular and his chest and shoulders broad. There was no mistaking that he would be able to handle being mated to an alpha and having his children.  
  
“You’re a sweet boy, Kurt,” Blaine’s mom said softly, giving him a smile that reminded him a lot of Blaine’s. “You’re both so young, but then again, your father wasn’t much older when he found me. If you two fully realize the responsibility ahead of you…”  
  
“I do,” Kurt spoke up, and he sat up a little straighter, meeting Mrs. Anderson’s eyes.  
  
“We both do,” Blaine said, letting go of Kurt’s hand to slide an arm around his waist possessively, pulling Kurt closer. “I know this isn’t exactly what you wanted for me–”  
  
Mr. Anderson laughed, and the sound startled both Kurt and Blaine. “It’s not about what  _we_  want, Blaine. Do you think you can handle protecting and caring for your family, and eventually becoming a pack leader one day?”  
  
“Yes,” Blaine said without hesitation, and Kurt felt a swell of pride for him.  
  
“Then good luck to the both of you,” Mr. Anderson said, standing up from his chair. He clapped Blaine on the shoulder on his way out of the room, patting a few times before leaving, and Kurt didn’t understand what it meant until he turned and saw Mrs. Anderson beaming.  
  
Kurt looked over at Blaine, taking in the surprise in his wide eyes and the happy flush on his face. Kurt leaned over and nuzzled his cheek against Blaine’s. “Two down, one to go,” Kurt whispered.  
  
  
-  
  
  
Unfortunately, though, Burt wasn’t as easy to convince.  
  
“Wait another year,” Burt said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “You’re still just a kid, jesus.”  
  
“I’ll be eighteen in three months,” Kurt shot back. “We’ve talked about it and Blaine’s parents have already given us their blessing. Why can’t you?”  
  
Burt turned his head and fixed Kurt with a hard look, making Kurt feel a twinge of guilt - Burt was a lot more relaxed about it so Kurt never felt like he  _had_  to submit, but his dad was still an alpha.  
  
“If you know Blaine is the one, then you shouldn’t have any problem waiting for each other,” Burt mumbled, grabbing his mug of coffee and taking a long sip. “Grow up first, Kurt. Have fun before you start thinking about children.”  
  
Kurt bit his lip, feeling his face flush before he said what he knew he had to. “Dad, it’s not just… Lately I’ve been, um. Blaine said it was going into heat.” Kurt’s cheeks were burning now, but he pressed on. “It  _hurts_ , not to be with him. I need this. My wolf needs it.”  
  
Burt took off his baseball cap to rub over his head, sighing. “I was afraid of that. I can–” Burt waved his hand again. “–you know, smell it. As an alpha.”  
  
Kurt sunk down a little in his chair in mortification and Burt barked out a laugh.  
  
“Now don’t go getting all embarrassed, it’s perfectly natural. You’ve been through a hell of a growth spurt lately, so I guess it stands to reason you developed your, uh,  _heat_  a little faster. I get that, Kurt. But it’s a big responsibility either way. This isn’t just fooling around with someone you like to satisfy an itch. This is important. You matter, Kurt.”  
  
Kurt knew his face was still bright red, but he softened at his dad’s words. “I know,” Kurt whispered. “Blaine, he- he makes me feel like I matter. All the time.”  
  
Burt chuckled. “That kid is head over heels in love with you. Anyone with eyes can see that. I just want you to take care of yourself, Kurt.”  
  
“I will, I promise.” Kurt could feel his eyes watering up and he got up from his chair, throwing his arms around his dad’s neck and hugging him. Burt was still for a second and then Kurt found himself engulfed in his dad’s strong arms, being held tightly as Burt rested his chin on Kurt’s head.  
  
“If you need anything, you come to me, okay? Blaine’s parents aren’t bad people, but… they’re a little on the traditional side. Don’t be afraid to ask questions, so you know what’s going to happen.”  
  
“Okay,” Kurt said, pulling back and scrubbing his hand over his eyes. He made a mental note to only ask his dad as a very last resort, though. There were some conversations he just didn’t want to have.   
  
  
-

“How are you feeling?” Blaine asked between classes a few days later, stopping Kurt at his locker so he could nuzzle into his neck. Kurt was grateful for the familiar gesture and relaxed as Blaine’s arm went around his waist, his nose sliding up underneath Kurt’s ear.  
  
“Better, now that the heat is over,” Kurt mumbled, shivering as Blaine’s fingers slid up underneath his shirt to graze over bare skin. There weren’t a lot of people in the hallway around them but it still made Kurt blush when Blaine touched him in public like this. “A month still feels like forever, though. Do we have to wait until the moon is full again?” Kurt was almost whining, but he couldn’t help it, not with Blaine’s fingers gripping his soft skin and Blaine staring at him with a look that could only be described as  _hungry_ , his eyes wide and dark.  
  
“I’m afraid so, sweetheart,” Blaine said, his wide fingers still stroking at the small of Kurt’s back. “You don’t go into heat  _just_  to drive us both crazy, you know,” he added with a laugh, and Kurt flushed, still a little embarrassed by how wanton he got when it was close to the full moon. “It’s our best chance of the mating going the way it should and you getting pregnant with our baby.” Blaine’s voice was lower now, his eyes a little wild. “Soon, Kurt.”  
  
“Not soon enough,” Kurt breathed out, leaning back into the locker when Blaine finally let go of him and brushed a kiss over Kurt’s knuckles before heading to his own class.  
  
  
-  
  
  
The rest of the month went by in a blur of Blaine being clingier than usual (not that Kurt minded) and Kurt alternating between giddiness and nerves. His wolf felt closer to the surface, too, his instincts trying to bleed into his everyday life. And while having heightened senses might have had its perks, he found himself trying to avoid Blaine at school during the day because of the way his body wanted to submit to his mate, no matter how inconvenient it was for Kurt to drop down to his knees in the middle of the hallway. Blaine wasn’t a lot of help about the whole self-control thing, either, but Kurt couldn’t really blame him - it seemed like he was going through his own version of being in heat, except it just made Blaine even more possessive and affectionate than usual, his hands often straying to rub over Kurt’s belly like he was already pregnant.  
  
“Soon,” Blaine said for what felt like the hundredth time, growling the word into Kurt’s ear after school one afternoon before pressing him into the side of the car and kissing him hard enough to make Kurt’s lips tingle.  _Soon_  never felt any closer, though, and Blaine’s kisses couldn’t satisfy the hunger that was growing deep inside, the impatient desire to belong to his mate.  
  
Then, like clockwork, when the moon started waxing full, Kurt started to feel the heat again, and somehow it was even  _worse_  than before, like Kurt’s body knew what was coming. He woke up covered in sweat from a dream about Blaine chasing him in the woods, achingly hard even though there wasn’t anything particularly sexual about the dream. His skin felt too hot, something he knew a cool shower wouldn’t take care of, and no amount of touching himself would take care of that problem, either. He didn’t just want Blaine - he  _needed_  him, with every fiber of his being, enough to make the wolf inside him want to whine and howl until Blaine was at his side.  
  
It was Friday and Kurt couldn’t imagine going to school like this, so he told his dad about his fever and Burt gave him the okay to stay home. Kurt was sure that he knew - how could his dad  _not_? - but Burt thankfully didn’t say anything or tease Kurt about being in heat, even when Kurt leaned into Burt’s hand on his forehead before he realized what he was doing. Burt ignored Kurt’s embarrassment and ruffled his hair, telling him to take care of himself before heading off to work.  
  
When Blaine showed up two hours later, Kurt was so desperate to be near him that he couldn’t even bring himself to yell at Blaine for skipping school too.

“I let myself in, I hope that’s okay,” Blaine said quickly, walking right over to Kurt’s bed. He crawled onto the bed (Kurt was at least with it enough to appreciate that Blaine had taken his shoes off first) and buried his face into the crook of Kurt’s neck, breathing deep and scenting him. “Kurt,  _baby_ ,” Blaine groaned, and Kurt’s legs dropped open underneath Blaine, hips arching up shamelessly as his instincts took over and the heat seemed to just  _flare_  up under his skin. Blaine turned his face to kiss Kurt and Kurt’s lips parted, his own face nuzzling against Blaine’s jaw and neck when Blaine leaned up to kiss Kurt’s forehead. “You’re burning up.”  
  
“I woke up like this,” Kurt said, his voice already sounding wrecked, even to his own ears. He opened his mouth against Blaine’s sweat-damp skin, desperate just to  _taste_  him and trying to pull him closer, but Blaine just growled and pushed Kurt down into the bed, pinning him there.  
  
“Sorry about the sweat– I ran here,” Blaine said, sounding almost sheepish about it, but Kurt couldn’t stop staring at the way Blaine’s skin seemed to shine with it, his scent almost overpowering and absolutely intoxicating to Kurt. “It was faster than driving, and I wasn’t thinking clear enough to be in a car. I could– I could just  _sense_  that you needed me, Kurt,” Blaine whispered, licking his lips, and Kurt tilted his head back and moaned when Blaine’s hand started to push his shirt up, his fingers hot over Kurt’s already burning skin.   
  
Kurt wanted to crawl into Blaine’s lap and rub himself against Blaine until he found relief but Blaine kept him held down in place with one hand, ducking down to suck hard kisses over the pale, sensitive skin of Kurt’s belly.  
  
“Please, please,” Kurt panted, squirming until Blaine squeezed at his wrist and then Kurt’s body was going limp, his head tilting back to expose his neck for Blaine again. Blaine growled, moving up to nip over the front of Kurt’s throat, and Kurt shuddered at the jolt of bright heat it sent down his spine, making his toes curl. His wolf was already purring inside, happy to submit to the alpha, and Blaine’s kisses were rough in a way he usually didn’t let himself get with Kurt. It was  _exciting_ , and Kurt wanted more, wanted everything right now.  
  
“Kurt,” Blaine rasped, sounding even wilder than usual. “Tonight.”  
  
Kurt’s hips bucked underneath Blaine, and Blaine’s lips quickly found his, swallowing Kurt’s gasp. Kurt let Blaine kiss him, feeling almost lightheaded from what Blaine said. He couldn’t mean–  
  
“My dad said we could use our cabin out in the woods, so we’d have privacy. And if you’re already in heat, we should just– tonight. I’m so tired of waiting, baby.”  
  
“How do you think  _I_  feel?” Kurt choked out, and Blaine finally let go of his wrist with a laugh, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s torso instead and nuzzling into his chest. He inched Kurt’s shirt up with his nose, higher and higher until it was bunched up above Kurt’s nipples and Blaine could flick his tongue teasingly over one, holding tight as Kurt squirmed under the wet pressure.  
  
“Is tonight okay, then?” Blaine asked, voice rumbling against Kurt’s chest, and he looked up so his dark eyes could meet Kurt’s.  
  
Kurt felt like he was going to come out of his skin, as dizzily hot and excited and nervous as he was. He nodded quickly, a shy smile spreading across his face as he said, “I want to be yours tonight. Officially. I want to be yours  _now_ , Blaine, god.”  
  
Blaine laughed again, shifting on the bed so he could kiss Kurt again, his lips moving open and warm over Kurt’s mouth. “As soon as it’s dark,” Blaine whispered against Kurt’s mouth, smiling and stroking down his sides. “When the moon comes out, then you’re all mine to claim, Kurt Hummel.”  
  
Kurt closed his eyes as Blaine’s lips trailed down over his neck, heat flaring up again while Blaine sucked at his skin hard enough to leave a mark.  
  
_Soon._

  
-

  
Blaine spent most of the rest of the day with Kurt, body curled up around his when they watched a movie and arms around Kurt’s waist when he got up to cook them something. His heat was still bad, but somehow  _knowing_ they’d be mated soon made it more manageable, even if Kurt stayed achingly hard the entire day. Blaine only left when he had to, telling Kurt he was going to get the cabin ready and then be back to pick him up at dusk. Kurt was sad to see him go, but it was probably for the best that when Burt came home, it wasn’t to the sight of Blaine cupping Kurt’s cock with his face buried in Kurt’s neck.  
  
“How’s Blaine?” Burt asked, ruffling Kurt’s hair before going back to looking through the mail, and Kurt felt himself blush even though his dad already knew everything there was to know.   
  
“We’re going to mate tonight,” Kurt blurted out, watching Burt’s face carefully. Burt set the mail down and rubbed over his baseball cap, fixing Kurt with a look that Kurt couldn’t read.  
  
“You’re ready?”   
  
“I need it,” Kurt said quietly, playing with the hem of his shirt, but then he added, “But I’m ready too. And I trust him.”   
  
“C'mere, kiddo,” Burt said, sitting down on the couch next to Kurt, and Kurt crawled over so Burt could throw his arm around him and hug him into his side.   
  
“You’re not going to lecture me?” Kurt asked after a minute, and Burt laughed, squeezing at Kurt’s arm.   
  
“Why, do you think you need to be lectured?”

“No!” Kurt said quickly, ducking his head. “It’s just– a big deal.”

Burt rubbed at Kurt’s arm, nuzzling the top of his head. “I know. I want to tell you that you’re not allowed to mate until you’re thirty, but the best thing you can do for this is trust your instincts, Kurt. And I know your heat is driving you nuts.”  
  
Kurt tried to sink lower in the couch, warmth creeping back into his face until he was sure his cheeks were bright red. “Can we please stop bringing up the heat thing?”   
  
Burt laughed, giving Kurt another squeeze with his arm. “I’m going to go make us some dinner, okay? You’re going to need your energy tonight.” Burt stood up and left Kurt blushing even harder, his stomach twisting with thoughts of Blaine claiming him. He was counting on his instincts, because otherwise Kurt didn’t know how he was going to get through tonight without blushing to death.   
  
  
-   
  
  
Blaine came back for him at dusk like he promised, leading Kurt to the woods outside his house where they went running every moon. It was pack territory, the safest place for them to be, and the cabin that Blaine’s parents owned wasn’t too far away.   
  
The familiar smell of the forest hit Kurt hard when he got out of Blaine’s car, and he felt his heat flare back like the forest itself had lit a match under him. Blaine was there in an instant, his arms wrapping around Kurt and his nose rubbing soothingly over Kurt’s throat, scenting him in a way that was both comforting and reminded Kurt that Blaine was his alpha, his dominant, his  _mate_.   
  
“Are we walking all the way to the cabin?” Kurt asked.   
  
Blaine shook his head. “We shift first, as per tradition, and then I chase you all the way to the cabin. Unless I catch you before you get there, that is,” Blaine added in a low voice, arms squeezing possessively around Kurt. Kurt felt his stomach drop when he took in the full meaning of Blaine’s words, though, and his eyes widened as they met Blaine’s.   
  
“We- we mate as  _wolves_?” Kurt asked, unable to keep the shock out of his voice. Was this the secret detail about mating that no one would tell him about? Kurt loved his wolf, and he loved Blaine’s as well, but the idea of being taken by Blaine (Blaine’s  _wolf_ ) like that, as beasts, when he didn’t have full grasp of his mind, made his stomach turn. It was his first time ( _their_  first time) and he didn’t want that, didn’t even think mating as wolves was a possibility. It was never talked about in the packs, at least - it was one of the unspoken rules that most werewolves followed.   
  
Blaine’s eyebrows furrowed for a few moments before comprehension dawned, and then he laughed, pulling Kurt closer and nuzzling his cheek against Kurt’s. “Oh, sweetheart, no. We only  _chase_  each other as wolves, to run out some of our energy and so I can show my dominance over you in the way we usually do, with rolling around and biting. We shift back before the actual mating, though, so please don’t worry.”   
  
Kurt let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, slumping gratefully into Blaine’s arms. “Oh. Well– that’s good. Is there anything else I should know about, before–” Kurt cut himself off, glancing up at the waxing moon in the sky, heavy but not quite full yet. “Before we begin.”   
  
“Most of it is just following our instincts,” Blaine said with a shrug, stroking his thumb over the back of Kurt’s hand. “Our bodies know what to do, and our wolves too, so we won’t be completely on our own. Beyond that, it’s just…” Blaine trailed off, grinning a little mischievously at Kurt. “After the initial claiming, we both just give into our fever and let our instincts guide us until I breed you, or we’re too exhausted to carry on for the night.” Blaine linked his fingers with Kurt’s, squeezing. “But Kurt, please, trust me when I say I won’t hurt you. You might get confused or embarrassed, but I’ll be so connected to you that I won’t be able to bear the idea of you in pain. You’re my omega, and you’ll submit to me, but my biggest concern is your safety.”  
  
“I know,” Kurt said quietly, squeezing Blaine’s hand back. Blaine grinned again and leaned in to kiss Kurt, lips moving hungrily with Kurt’s in a way that made him immediately breathless, his hands reaching up to grip Blaine’s forearms just to keep himself steady.   
  
“I’m going to take such good care of you,” Blaine whispered against Kurt’s lips, and Kurt shivered.  
  
  
-  
  
  
Shifting wasn’t as painful as transforming into their wolves when the moon was full, but it was still a disorienting process. Blaine shed his clothes and shifted first, the big, dark gray wolf in his place getting up slowly and slinking over to nuzzle pointedly at Kurt’s hand until Kurt knew it was his turn. After storing his and Blaine’s clothes in the car, Kurt closed his eyes and concentrated on his wolf as well, feeling his body start to crack and twist. The quick, squeezing sharp pain left him a whimpering white wolf in the leaves, senses adjusting to the sounds and the smells. Blaine nudged at his belly, warm breath panting over Kurt’s fur, and Kurt took it as the order from his alpha that it was. He had to trot a few laps to work the ache out of his bones after he got up, but then he was nuzzling up under Blaine’s chin, waiting for the command.   
  
Blaine threw his head back and howled, and as much as Kurt wanted to drop and howl in chorus with him, he obeyed his alpha. He took off running.  
  
The trees were just tall, dark shapes, blurry and unimportant as Kurt used his nose and pointed ears and his agile limbs to find his path. He could smell the cabin even though it was miles away, and he could hear the faint sounds of crashing through leaves when his mate started to chase him.  
  
Adrenaline spiked hot in Kurt’s blood and he ran faster, panting, staying true to his path. His legs weren’t as steady as they would be if they had waited a while after shifting to run, but what Kurt lacked in grace he made up for in speed, a purely animal thrill inside him growing as the sounds of Blaine tearing through the forest were getting louder. Blaine was a little smaller than Kurt but he was broad and had thick fur that made him appear bigger, and he was  _fast_.  
  
Kurt was panting loudly now, body reveling in the excitement of the chase, and when he broke through the trees to the clearing where the cabin was, he had only a fraction of a second before Blaine was on him.  
  
Kurt growled, snapping at Blaine and trying to buck him off, fighting to keep his footing and getting in the few moments of competition he could before Blaine had him on the ground. Blaine was strong, an alpha more than capable of dominating his mate, but he wasn’t being rough - as soon as he had Kurt on his back he nipped once or twice and then started to lick, almost like he was  _grooming_  Kurt, his broad nose nuzzling over the pale fur of Kurt’s neck and down his belly.  
  
Kurt stayed still save for panting, submitting easily for his alpha now that he was defeated, helpless on his back with his vulnerable belly exposed. It felt  _right_ , though, felt like he was where he was supposed to be, and when Blaine pulled back and nudged at Kurt’s side, Kurt flipped over onto his belly only to stay low to the ground, whining at the way he still ached for his mate.  
  
Blaine’s presence was calming, but Kurt sensed that Blaine was struggling to keep control too, his body almost vibrating as he bent his neck and nuzzled his nose over Kurt’s ears, his jaw. He was being so gentle that the bite came as a shock, the last thing Kurt was expecting, and he whimpered from the sudden pain of it.  
  
And then, just as soon as Blaine’s teeth were biting sharp over the tender part of Kurt’s neck, they were gone. And the effect it had on Kurt was almost immediate.  
  
Kurt slumped down like his limbs were suddenly too heavy to hold him up, body going loose and still and his mind blanking until all he felt was  _heat_. He thought he could hear himself whimpering as his body slowly shifted back to human on its own, leaving Kurt feeling even more helpless. Despite the cool night wind and the fact he was naked in the grass, Kurt felt like there was a fire inside his blood clawing to get out, his whole body aching from the heat of it. God, what did Blaine  _do_?  
  
“Blaine,” Kurt rasped, opening his eyes to peer over at Blaine’s wolf where Blaine was nosing worriedly at Kurt’s bare stomach, and just as Kurt reached out to pet over Blaine’s fur, he shifted back too. Fur turned to skin and Blaine’s amber eyes seemed to glow when he opened them, lifting himself up from the ground slowly, lean muscles shifting under tan skin.  
  
“Oh  _Kurt_ ,” Blaine whispered, almost reverently, and then he was scooping Kurt up like he weighed nothing, carrying him to the front of the cabin.  
  
Blaine’s bare skin against Kurt’s made him want to cry out. The feeling was so  _intense_ , like the bite had amplified his heat and his entire body was a hundred times more sensitive than usual. But somehow Blaine’s touch grounded him at the same time, turning the fire to an instinctual kind of pleasure - the exact thing Kurt’s body was aching for.  
  
“Blaine,” Kurt said again as Blaine stepped into the cabin, and he buried his face into Blaine’s arm and took in deep, slow breaths. His mate’s scent couldn’t calm him but it helped Kurt focus, because otherwise all he wanted to do was fall to the ground and wait for Blaine to claim him, and just the idea of it confused and almost scared Kurt. It was nothing like the way he’d shyly arch his hips under Blaine when they kissed, or the way his legs would fall open and Kurt’s face would flush red. This was so much more, all driven by their most basic animal instincts, and Kurt knew he wouldn’t feel better until Blaine was inside him, breeding him, marking Kurt as his own. And god, he  _wanted_  it.  
  
“Shh, Kurt, we’re almost there,” Blaine said, and Kurt suddenly realized he was whining. He bit back more noises from spilling past his lips, letting Blaine set him on a bed that smelled like him, smelled like alpha and mate. The thought of being completely wrapped up in Blaine’s scent while Blaine claimed him was all Kurt needed to stop holding back, stop trying to fight his submissive instincts.  
  
“Need you, please,” Kurt gasped out, nuzzling his cheek into the sheets and rolling over onto his belly, lifting up on his knees just enough to spread his legs and present himself to Blaine. He did it without thinking, without embarrassment ever crossing his mind, but Blaine just growled and forced Kurt to roll back over onto his back.  
  
“Wait,” Blaine said, his voice rougher now, like he was having trouble fighting his own instincts too. He bent over Kurt on the bed, his skin so hot when Kurt reached up for him, trying to pull Blaine closer. Blaine let him, covering Kurt’s body and burying his face into the crook of Kurt’s neck, his breath warm over Kurt’s skin when he said, “You’re mine, Kurt, all mine.”   
  
“Yes.” Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, body arching up underneath Blaine as he started to kiss and suck at one of the most tender parts of Kurt’s neck. And he was sucking  _hard_ , working the skin over with his mouth in a way that made the heat inside Kurt throb brightly before licking across the front of Kurt’s throat. Kurt wanted to see, wanted to know if Blaine had left a big mark on him because just the thought of it made him want to  _howl_ , but Blaine’s weight was pinning him down, keeping him in place. “I- I want–”   
  
“I know what you want,” Blaine interrupted, his voice still barely above a growl. “I can smell you, Kurt, nothing but you. I can smell how desperate you are, how bad you need me.” Blaine was talking in a rush, rubbing the pad of his thumb over Kurt’s lips until Kurt dropped his mouth open and tried to suck it inside, wanting to taste Blaine, any part of him. Blaine just sucked in a sharp breath and dropped his hand down to Kurt’s head, tilting it to the side so he could press a heated kiss over the bite mark from earlier, toward the back of Kurt’s neck. The skin never broke but it was still tender and Kurt whimpered, legs kicking out helplessly under Blaine as Blaine nosed his way up to Kurt’s jaw, sniffing and nuzzling on his way. “You’re gonna take it so good for me, Kurt, gonna be so perfect when I’m breeding you.”   
  
Kurt’s stomach tightened at the word 'breeding’ and he threw his head back, exposing his throat for Blaine, doing everything he could to show Blaine he was submissive, he was ready.   
  
Blaine’s fingers trailed down and found one of Kurt’s nipples, already drawn up tight from arousal, and he rubbed slowly over it, making Kurt whine from the sensation. “I know, sweetheart,” Blaine whispered near Kurt’s ear, as if he heard Kurt’s thoughts. “Soon. So soon, I just have to know you’re ready for me.” 

Now  _Kurt_  felt like growling, because he couldn’t be more ready. The heat was better with Blaine touching but it didn’t make the ache disappear - it just made Kurt more desperate to mate. Before Kurt could say anything, though, Blaine was reaching down between them, sliding his hand past Kurt’s hard cock and down between his spread legs, rough fingers on the soft insides of Kurt’s thighs.

Kurt choked out a surprised noise, feeling a new jolt of heat rush through his belly, and he had to bury his face into Blaine’s shoulder to stop from crying out when Blaine’s fingers brushed over his hole.  
  
“Oh, Kurt,” Blaine breathed out. “You’re already so wet for me, baby.” Blaine’s fingers pressed harder, not quite pressing in but still rubbing firm circles over Kurt’s hole while Kurt tried to make sense of Blaine’s words. Everything was still bright heat and twisting pleasure and his alpha’s scent, and it was hard to make sense of any of it.

“I’m–  _wet_? I don’t– What do you mean?” Kurt asked, his eyebrows furrowing. Blaine’s fingers stilled and he slid his cheek against Kurt’s, a familiar gesture of comfort.

“You’re an omega, Kurt,” Blaine said simply, and Kurt almost frowned because, well, he  _knew_  that already. But then Blaine continued, “It’s part of mating, part of why I had to bite you to trigger your submission before. You’re all wet for me because your body lubricates itself, gets you ready to take me inside you.” Blaine started to press one finger in and Kurt’s mouth opened in a gasp when it sunk inside his hole, feeling himself open up for the finger and then squeeze around it, instantly wanting  _more_. “I know it’s different, and a little weird at first, but it’s completely natural,” Blaine told him in a quiet voice, kissing at the corner of Kurt’s mouth where his lips were still parted and twisting his hips a little so his own hard cock rubbed against Kurt’s hip.

“It’s– I want  _more_ ,” Kurt groaned, and Blaine just laughed, turning his head to kiss Kurt fully, his finger pressing in deeper. Kurt could feel it now, the slickness that was letting Blaine press another finger in smoothly, working them both slowly into Kurt and making a heavy ache he had never felt before settle low in his belly.

“I know you do,” Blaine growled, and just as easily as his fingers had sunk in, he was now dragging them out, bringing his hand up and sucking his fingers past his own lips. “Kurt, the way you  _taste_ ,” he groaned, sounding wild and breathless.

For the first time that night, Kurt felt himself start to blush. Blaine started to pull back and Kurt automatically protested, reaching up to try and drag Blaine back down, but Blaine was already sliding down Kurt’s body, trailing short nips from his teeth and soothing licks of his tongue down Kurt’s torso until he was settled between Kurt’s legs.

“You’re  _soaked_ , Kurt,” Blaine whispered, nuzzling his cheek against the inside of Kurt’s thigh and staring down at him in a way that made Kurt’s stomach twist up impossibly tight. “Look how wet you are, dripping with it, so ready for me to breed you.” Blaine’s voice became muffled as he leaned in closer and closer, and then Kurt was tilting his head back and grabbing at the sheets underneath him to brace himself as Blaine started to lick over his hole.

Kurt’s mouth dropped open as a broken noise escaped his lips, his legs spreading out wider while Blaine grabbed at his ass and tilted him up, spreading him open. It was so intimate, so  _filthy_  to feel Blaine’s hot tongue licking hungrily at Kurt’s clenching hole, licking him open. Kurt’s breath kept hitching, his body aching for  _more_  in a way he knew only Blaine mating him could satisfy.  
  
“Blaine,” Kurt choked out, almost a sob, but Blaine was too focused on what he was doing, pressing the tip of his tongue inside past tight muscle, his fingers digging into Kurt’s ass hard enough to bruise. “Blaine, oh, oh Blaine I need you  _now_ ,” Kurt babbled, trying to reach down and grab at Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine growled a little against Kurt’s skin but he pulled back a few seconds later, tongue dragging over the sensitive skin around Kurt’s hole until he finally lifted his head back up.

Blaine’s eyes were dark and his mouth was smeared wet and Kurt felt his face grow warmer, his teeth worrying at his lip to keep back the constant stream of begging threatening to spill from his lips.

“Please,” Kurt said softly, fingers clutching helplessly at Blaine’s shoulder. “Blaine.”  
  
Blaine looked at Kurt for a few more seconds, hand stroking absently over Kurt’s belly ( _Where our baby is going to be_ , Kurt thought dizzily), and then he got up to his knees, reaching out for Kurt’s hand and linking their fingers together in a moment of sudden intimacy, so different from the dark, wild look in Blaine’s eyes.

“Okay,” Blaine said, licking his lips. “Turn over.”  
  
Kurt almost sighed in relief as he rolled back over onto his belly like his instincts wanted him to, lifting himself up to his hands and knees so he could spread his legs wide for his alpha. He heard Blaine’s low growl, felt warm hands sliding over his back and settling on his hips, gripping tightly.  
  
“Kurt,” Blaine’s voice rumbled, as low and scratchy as ever, and Kurt dropped his head forward and whined when Blaine leaned down over Kurt’s back. His body was heavy and his skin as hot as the rest of him, but Kurt loved the weight of Blaine on top of him, the feel of his cock against the back of Kurt’s thigh. Blaine rested the flat of his palm over Kurt’s stomach and started to shift his hips forward, his cock sliding wetly over Kurt’s ass.  
  
Kurt felt the heat flare up brighter than before, gasping out as Blaine licked over the bite on the back of Kurt’s neck, nuzzling into Kurt’s hair and rubbing slowly at his belly.  
  
“Hold still,” Blaine whispered, and Kurt obeyed instantly, keeping his body as still as possible as Blaine reached down between them to line himself up with Kurt’s hole, rubbing through the wetness there. Kurt wanted to drop down lower, spread wider for Blaine and push back onto him until Blaine was deep inside, but still he didn’t let himself squirm. The tension of waiting for Blaine, letting Blaine be fully in control, just made Kurt want him more.  
  
“Oh,” Kurt breathed out when Blaine finally started to press in. The blunt pressure seemed to trigger something inside Kurt because without even thinking about it, he relaxed and opened up for Blaine’s cock, the sound of Blaine’s groan sending a pleased shiver down his spine.  
  
“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine choked out, sinking inside smoothly until his hips were pressed flush against Kurt’s ass, and then stilling inside him. The thick, hard length of him inside was making Kurt dizzy, so unlike anything he had ever felt, but at the same time it felt  _right_. Blaine was inside of him, taking him, and Kurt was helpless to do anything but stay still underneath Blaine and wait for him to move. “You’re so tight, so perfect for me.”  
  
Kurt dropped his head and moaned softly because Blaine was starting to move, grinding his hips against Kurt’s ass so that his cock rubbed inside. It didn’t hurt, not at all like Kurt thought it might, and Kurt flushed because he was sure he was getting even  _wetter_  to accommodate Blaine’s cock, but it was so full, the stretch making Kurt feel like he was filled to the brim. When Blaine started to pull back Kurt felt himself clenching and shoving back, trying to keep Blaine inside because as strange as it was to be so full, Kurt didn’t think he could stand being empty.  
  
“Kurt, I have to–” Blaine started to say, but he cut himself off as his hips snapped forward, filling Kurt back up and making a bright heat burn low in Kurt’s belly. And then he didn’t  _stop_. Kurt braced his hands on the bed and threw his head back as Blaine started to go faster, pushing in and dragging out with sharp thrusts that made pleasure twist inside Kurt, so happy to be dominated by his mate, his strong alpha.  
  
Blaine leaned back down over Kurt’s back, hugging him around the middle and thrusting in so deep that sharp bursts of heat jolted through Kurt’s body, made even better by the way Blaine was covering his body, nosing over his back and panting as he took Kurt. Blaine kept groaning and growling, the movement of his hips speeding up and becoming more frantic, and Kurt felt the ache of his own need build the closer Blaine got. He was so hard, his cock untouched underneath him, but he didn’t want Blaine to move the arm wrapped around him to touch him, at least not yet. He wanted Blaine to come first, to breed him and fill him up so Kurt would be that much closer to getting pregnant and having Blaine’s pups.  
  
“Please,” Kurt gasped out, hands still clutching at the sheets and bracing himself under the force of Blaine’s thrusts. Blaine was taking him so hard now, their skin slapping together wetly and Blaine’s deep thrusts making Kurt’s cock leak steadily. “Please, I want– want you to–” Kurt didn’t know how to ask, couldn’t make himself say the words, but Blaine licked soothingly over the back of Kurt’s shoulder, nipping a little in a way that almost made Kurt fall down to his elbows to submit.  
  
“Mine, you’re all mine,” Blaine snarled into Kurt’s skin, and Kurt gasped out when Blaine shoved his hips forward hard and then stilled, buried so deep that Kurt couldn’t tell where he stopped and Blaine began. Blaine was still making low, rumbling noises into Kurt’s skin when Kurt felt it, felt the unmistakable slick heat inside from Blaine coming. He was  _coming_ , oh god, filling Kurt up and staying there. Kurt’s whole body  _ached_  just from the thought of it, the fact he was finally being bred, claimed in the most primal sense of the word because Blaine’s come was inside him now, Blaine’s scent all around him. All it took was Blaine grinding a little deeper into Kurt, teeth scraping over the back of Kurt’s shoulder, and suddenly Kurt was coming too, body tensing up as his orgasm rushed through him and left him a whimpering, trembling mess.  
  
“Shh, shh,” Blaine mumbled, rubbing slowly over Kurt’s stomach and chest, nosing gently at his neck. “So beautiful.” Blaine started to pull out, but the drag of him pulling out felt  _wrong_ , leaving Kurt clenching desperately around nothing, and he whimpered louder, trying to reach back for Blaine. Blaine just shushed him again and helped Kurt turn over. Kurt was grateful that he didn’t have to hold himself up anymore, but he missed the thickness of Blaine’s cock filling him up, giving him something to squeeze around. Blaine was still hard, cock streaked white from his come, and Kurt felt a rush of heat in his belly at the sight.  
  
“Need you,” Kurt breathed out as Blaine leaned back over him, pressing sweet kisses all over Kurt’s face, his forehead and cheeks.  
  
“I know, sweetheart,” Blaine said, cupping Kurt’s face and kissing him, his lips warm and hungry, moving until Kurt had to open his mouth with Blaine’s. When he pulled back he gave Kurt a soft smile, so different from the rough noises he was making against Kurt’s skin as he took him just a few minutes earlier. “We won’t be finished for a while, and until then your heat will keep us both hard, ready to keep going. But I don’t want to wear you out so soon, so just relax for a second, okay?”  
  
Kurt nodded, letting out a shaky breath and slumping down further into the bed. He knew he should be grateful for having such a caring alpha, but the ache inside Kurt still burned brightly for more, for Blaine to fill him up over and over and ensure that Kurt would get pregnant.  
  
Blaine nuzzled into the crook of Kurt’s neck, tongue laving over where Kurt’s skin was slick with sweat before trailing lower. He gripped Kurt’s hips and rested his cheek over Kurt’s chest, lips parting just enough to suck at Kurt’s nipple in a way that was so familiar now it was almost soothing, even if it did nothing to actually calm the heat inside Kurt.  
  
Kurt let out another shaky breath, lifting a hand up to pet through Blaine’s hair when Blaine started to suck harder, swallowing and pulling Kurt’s nipple up past his lips before switching to the other one, giving it the same treatment.  
  
“Soon, Kurt,” Blaine whispered, tilting his head up to look at Kurt from underneath his eyelashes. “Soon you’ll be carrying our baby, your chest swelling with milk to feed them.” Blaine sighed, licking at the tightened little peak of Kurt’s nipple before pulling back. “You’re going to be so amazing, taking care of our pups.” Blaine leaned in and nipped at the front of Kurt’s throat, and Kurt’s legs fell open on their own, his hips rocking up with the need to have Blaine back inside. “Everyone will see how big you are and will know you’re mine, that you’re having my baby.”  
  
“Blaine,” Kurt whined, tilting his ass up without thinking. “Please, please.”  
  
“Yeah, I think you’re ready now,” Blaine murmured, reaching down to grab his cock as Kurt lifted his knees up, spreading himself open. Kurt got to watch this time, the way Blaine’s muscled chest and stomach moved with his quick, shallow breathing as he pressed his cock back inside. The fullness when he sunk in was even  _better_  this time, and Kurt clenched down around him gratefully, tilting his head back and moaning.  
  
Kurt didn’t know how, but he almost felt  _more_  vulnerable in this position than he did on his hands and knees, showing his neck and belly for his alpha as Blaine started to thrust inside. Blaine didn’t start slow this time - he twisted his hips in hard, the thick slide of his cock making Kurt arch his back and whine, his eyes sliding shut as he lost himself in the slow build of heat.  
  
“Kurt,” Blaine panted, and Kurt’s eyes snapped open, his fingers scrambling at the sheets as Blaine grabbed at his thighs and spread Kurt open even wider, his hips fitting snug between Kurt’s thighs. “Kurt, look at me.”  
  
Kurt didn’t trust his voice so he just nodded, sweat prickling hot on his skin as he held Blaine’s gaze. It was so _intense_ , how raw and open he felt with Blaine staring at him like this, but Kurt wanted to obey, wanted to feel the rush of Blaine coming inside him again.  
  
“God, Kurt–” Blaine didn’t finish, instead dropping down until his body covered Kurt’s, his hips still snug between Kurt’s open thighs. Blaine was close enough to kiss Kurt but he just kept staring, grinding hard into Kurt. “You drive me wild, with your scent and your heat.” Blaine finally crashed his lips down against Kurt’s, and Kurt opened his mouth with Blaine’s, kissing back weakly under the force of Blaine’s sharp thrusts. When Blaine came he made a choked back sound against Kurt’s lips, hips stuttering to a stop as he filled Kurt with more of his come while Kurt squeezed around him, chasing the feeling of slick heat so deep inside him.  
  
Blaine didn’t pull out after, just continued to lie on top of Kurt, licking at the hollow of Kurt’s throat and rolling his fingers over Kurt’s nipples until Blaine was fully hard inside him again.  
  
This time Kurt felt almost folded in half, his knees pushed up to his chest and his legs over Blaine’s shoulders as Blaine started to thrust into him. Sweat was dripping down Blaine’s forehead and temples and his chest was flushed red, his breathing ragged. Kurt let himself reach up to hold Blaine close, unsteady hands sliding over the back of his shoulders, and Blaine just made a pleased noise at the touch, sucking hard enough to leave marks at Kurt’s neck as he took him.  
  
Kurt couldn’t get a grasp on how much time was passing, but it felt like they were mating for hours, with Blaine pausing for a few minutes every time he came to nuzzle at Kurt or nip at his chest, maybe suck lightly at his nipples. Kurt felt dizzy and too warm, his whole body heavy and the ache never disappearing, no matter how many times he reached his own climax with Blaine inside him.  
  
Eventually Blaine pulled out, slow and careful because Kurt was starting to feel sore, and he let Kurt roll back over onto his stomach before mounting him again. Kurt liked this better, his cheek resting on his arms or a pillow and his ass tilted up for Blaine to take him, breeding him over and over again. When the heat got too bad Blaine would reach under Kurt to jerk him off quickly or Kurt would rub off against the sheets, but after a while Kurt felt himself starting to drift, his eyelids heavy and his mind fuzzy with the rhythmic pleasure of Blaine’s cock grinding into him.  
  
Blaine draped himself heavy over Kurt’s back, panting in his ear before asking, “Are you okay?”  
  
Kurt nodded, fingers curling up weakly into the sheets. “Please don’t stop. ’m just tired.”  
  
“Just relax, baby,” Blaine whispered, kissing at his cheek, and Kurt let his eyes slide shut. He was safe. His mate would take care of him.  
  
  
-  
  
  
Kurt drifted in and out of sleep, waking up once or twice to Blaine pounding particularly hard or to Blaine shaking above Kurt as he came. He didn’t know how long he had been out, but when he startled awake the third time, he could feel himself clenching down, feel the ache of being empty for the first time in hours.  
  
“Blaine?” Kurt groaned, voice hoarse, but Blaine just stroked slowly over the small of Kurt’s back. Kurt breathed slowly into the pillow and then bit back a gasp when he felt Blaine’s fingers digging into the soft skin of his cheeks, spreading his ass open. There was warm breath over his hole and then Blaine’s tongue was on him - long, soothing licks over Kurt where he was swollen and sore. “Oh- oh god,  _Blaine._ ”  
  
Blaine just hummed, trailing his tongue down over Kurt’s balls and his cock, licking up the come there before moving back to Kurt’s hole. He wasn’t actually pressing his tongue inside, just soothing over the swollen skin, and Kurt tried to stayed clenched up tight so Blaine’s come wouldn’t slide out. Blaine must have noticed, because he chuckled, petting at the small of Kurt’s back.  
  
“Don’t worry about keeping it in, Kurt. Just relax for me, it’s fine.”  
  
Kurt took a deep breath and did just that, a hot flush spreading over his face when he felt some of Blaine’s come trickling out, making Kurt squirm. Blaine kept licking, and after a minute Kurt realized Blaine was pushing his come back  _inside_ , pressing it into Kurt’s open hole.  
  
“Blaine, please,” Kurt begged weakly, and somehow Blaine understood, finally sitting up and crawling back up the bed to settle in behind Kurt. Kurt sighed gratefully as Blaine spooned up behind him, kissing the back of Kurt’s neck and pressing close as sleep weighed heavy on Kurt’s eyelids again.  
  
“Sleep,” Blaine whispered, and Kurt did.  
  
Kurt woke up to the sun just starting to peek through the window, wrapped up completely in his mate’s arms. Blaine was fast asleep, his breathing and heartbeat steady and slow, but his soft cock was still nestled behind Kurt, right above his ass. Kurt was too warm and way too sticky, the insides of his thighs still damp with it, but he was surrounded by Blaine’s scent and there was no question about who Kurt belonged to. And it felt  _amazing_.  
  
“Mmm, good morning,” Blaine mumbled, rubbing his nose over the back of Kurt’s neck before yawning against it. “How do you feel?”  
  
“Sore,” Kurt said honestly, a little sheepish, but Blaine just squeezed him closer, pressing sweet kisses over the bite marks that were scattered all over Kurt’s neck. “And  _hungry_. But good. Happy,” Kurt added in a softer voice. He could feel Blaine smile into his skin.  
  
“If you were a cat I think you’d be purring right now,” Blaine said, rubbing his hand up and down Kurt’s stomach.  
  
Kurt huffed, twisting around in Blaine’s arms until he could look at him. “I am  _not_  a cat, Blaine Anderson.”  
  
Blaine laughed, rolling over on top of Kurt and pinning him to the bed with his weight. His smile was easy and warm, and Kurt felt almost dizzily happy when he thought,  _He’s going to be the father of our baby._  Blaine nuzzled down over Kurt’s throat, into the crook of his neck, his breath huffing out over Kurt’s skin and giving him goosebumps.  
  
“No, you’re not. You’re my big, strong  _wolf_.”  
  
A laugh burst out of Kurt’s mouth when Blaine’s hands skimmed down his sides, tickling until they found Kurt’s hips and held tight. Kurt’s breath caught, then, at the sudden sharp ache from Blaine’s fingers touching bruises he gave Kurt last night. Something flashed over Blaine’s face and he let go immediately, sliding down Kurt’s body and nuzzling against his belly before Kurt realized what he was doing. Kurt’s breath hitched again, one hand settling shakily into Blaine’s wild hair as Blaine kissed gently over all the bruises, the little marks that Blaine had left on Kurt’s skin.  
  
“I shouldn’t have been so rough,” Blaine mumbled, nuzzling apologetically over the pale skin of Kurt’s belly, but Kurt just stroked through Blaine’s hair.  
  
“I didn’t mind,” Kurt said, meeting Blaine’s eyes when he looked up at Kurt. “I wanted you to. I want to remember this as long as I can.”  
  
Blaine grinned, kissing over the tender part of Kurt’s lower stomach. “You have a memory of last night growing inside you right now, Kurt.”  
  
Kurt’s breath caught in his throat, his chest tightening. “I do?”  
  
“Of course you do. I can already smell the difference, and my wolf can feel it with you close to me. That there’s more to protect now, something precious and ours right here.” Blaine dropped another kiss to Kurt’s belly and then moved back up his body, his lips finding Kurt’s easily and kissing him deeply. Kurt opened his mouth eagerly for his mate, melting into the bed as he let Blaine show his dominance with hard kisses that made Kurt’s stomach twist up. When Blaine pulled back he was panting, his eyes gone a little darker. “But that doesn’t mean we aren’t allowed to still mate, you know.”  
  
Kurt squirmed, feeling little aftershocks of arousal spike through his blood. “You mean we can–”  
  
“As much as we want, silly,” Blaine mumbled in a low voice, nipping at Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt shivered, hands going to Blaine’s back to hold him close. When he tried to open his legs, though, he winced at how sore his muscles were. Blaine noticed right away again, sliding his cheek over Kurt’s and asking, “How about I go run us a warm bath?”  
  
“Oh yes, please,” Kurt groaned gratefully, and Blaine laughed, dropping a kiss to Kurt’s forehead before easing himself off the bed. He moved very slowly across the room, and Kurt imagined Blaine had to be just as sore, considering how much of the work he did last night. Kurt flushed warm at the memory, lifting up to his elbows so he could stare shamelessly at Blaine’s round, muscled ass as Blaine crossed the room to the adjoining bathroom. He wasn’t sure if his body was ready for more sex any time soon, but  _that_  was a sight he’d be happy to see every day.  
  
Kurt yawned and stretched out on the bed as carefully as he could until he heard the water running, and then he winced as he made himself sit up. There was a mirror across the room, a full-length one next to the dresser with extra clothes in it, and he shuffled over to it, eyes widening at his reflection.  
  
Kurt looked…  _wild_. It was the first word that came to mind, staring at his hair that was sticking out in several different directions and his pale skin, mottled with little red and purpleblueyellow marks, bruises and bite marks and hickeys. He was covered in drying come, mostly his own, and he could see his face turning red when he spread his feet apart, staring at the insides of his thighs. They were bruised too, unsurprisingly, but also smeared with come and Kurt’s own wetness. As Kurt turned around, morbidly curious, he let out an undignified squeak as more come started to trickle down between his thighs, and he was just about to try to hold it in with his fingers when Blaine stepped back into the bedroom.  
  
Kurt glanced up, embarrassed at being caught, but Blaine just gave him a knowing smile. “Can’t wait for a bath?”  
  
Kurt looked back at the mirror, biting his lip as Blaine walked behind him and slid an arm around Kurt’s waist, hugging him close. “I’m worried about– I don’t want your…” Kurt trailed off, lifting up his fingers to gesture helplessly so he didn’t have to say it. “I don’t want it to wash away. Just in case.”  
  
Blaine laugh softly into the back of Kurt’s shoulder, reaching down to slip his own fingers between Kurt’s cheeks, dragging over his wet hole. Kurt’s hips jerked, his face flushing hotter. “I think you’ve taken all you can, sweetheart. You’ll be fine if you wash the rest away now, okay?”  
  
Kurt nodded, relaxing a little back into Blaine’s arms. One of Blaine’s hands was resting over Kurt’s stomach now, rubbing softly. Kurt smiled to himself, feeling warm and happy and  _content_  in a way that was new and wonderful, that had everything to do with the bond he had formed with Blaine last night. They were  _mates_. There was no question about them belonging to each other, in a way that went much deeper than bite marks and come, and now they were a family as well.  
  
Kurt sighed, taking a few more seconds to enjoy the moment before Blaine nipped at his shoulder and then lifted Kurt up, ignoring Kurt’s laughing protests and carrying him into the bathroom.   
  
And as good as the mating was, there was nothing that could have prepared Kurt for how good getting into that warm bath felt.   
  
  
-  
  
  
The last few months of school went by in a blur. Kurt and Blaine were still required to live at home with their respective parents, but they spent as much time together as they could. After the end of the school year they would be allowed to move in together to the cabin where they mated, but up until then they were stuck just seeing each other at school and going on dates.  
  
It was almost  _unbearable_ , at first. Now that they were mated Kurt’s pull to Blaine felt even stronger than ever, and the last thing he wanted was to only get to spend a few hours with his mate after school each evening. Blaine was getting restless about their time apart too, Kurt could tell, but then they got the good news.  
  
Blaine had been right, of course - a few weeks after their mating Kurt had a doctor’s appointment, where she confirmed he was with child. Blaine hugged Kurt so hard the doctor had to remind Blaine to let his mate breathe, but Kurt didn’t mind. He felt about ready to burst with how happy he was, and how proud Blaine looked.  
  
“You’re perfect, Kurt, and our baby’s going to be perfect too,” Blaine said, cupping Kurt’s face and kissing him slowly. Blaine sort of turned into Kurt’s shadow after that, following him everywhere and growling at any other alphas who even looked at Kurt. It was a little embarrassing, but it was still  _nice_ , knowing that Blaine was looking out for him, for him and their  _baby_.  
  
As the months went by and the baby grew, Kurt found it harder and harder to hide the little bump that had formed low in his belly - both because of its size and because of Blaine’s fondness for hugging Kurt from behind and rubbing over it, whispering to Kurt how beautiful he was. Brittany touched his belly every opportunity she got, too, occasionally pouting at Santana that she also wanted a baby. Santana would always get a wild look in her eyes and drag Brittany away after that. They weren’t even werewolves, but Kurt decided not to question it.  
  
And then school was out, and Kurt was allowed to move in with Blaine. He spent most of his time redecorating the cabin to his liking, fixing small things here and there and leaving Blaine lists of everything else he wanted done eventually. He was holding off on decorating the nursery out of pure stubbornness until they found out the sex of the baby. Kurt was secretly hoping for a little girl but Blaine swore he could tell it was a boy, and sure enough, a few weeks later at Kurt’s next appointment, the doctor confirmed they were going to have a little baby boy.   
  
That was all Kurt needed to hear, and then he focused all of his energy on the nursery, making sure everything was perfect for their baby. He kept the colors gender neutral for the most part, throwing in some pinks and blues for fun, but he liked knowing more about the little one growing inside him, who was going to be growing up in this room, and sleeping in this crib.  
  
Blaine was about as supportive as Kurt imagined an alpha got, and maybe more. He helped whenever Kurt needed him, he made dinner most nights, and he hooked up a DVD player so he and Kurt could cuddle up on the couch and watch movies when they were feeling lazy.  
  
Kurt liked being out in the cabin for the full moons, too, because Blaine was able to transform, run out his energy for a few hours, and then come back to curl up next to Kurt while he slept, keeping him warm. Kurt couldn’t transform anymore, not while he was pregnant, but he could still feel his wolf inside, restless and whining at the pull of the moon. It made Kurt feel anxious, his skin itching to shift and transform, to run with his mate. His wolf would always settle down once Blaine came home, though, as if it could sense its mate even though Kurt was still in his human form.   
  
Blaine still made good company even as a wolf, though, gentle and fiercely protective. Kurt would always stay awake until Blaine came home, but once Blaine was curled up beside him, nuzzling at Kurt’s belly with his wet nose and snuffling happily, Kurt couldn’t have felt any more safe as he drifted off to sleep, his own wolf curled up happily in his chest.  
  
  
-  
  
  
Kurt had just finished doing the dishes when Blaine walked up behind him, grabbing at Kurt’s hips. Kurt groaned, and not exactly out of pleasure, but it was mostly because he was now realizing that standing for so long was a mistake.  
  
“Sore?” Blaine asked, nuzzling his nose into the side of Kurt’s neck and resting his hands over Kurt’s wide belly. Kurt sighed, leaning back into Blaine, still so solid and strong even though Kurt felt like he must weigh a ton.  
  
“A little. Mostly my feet and my back.”  
  
“I can rub them for you, if you want,” Blaine offered, and Kurt relaxed even more into Blaine’s arms at the idea, shivering when Blaine’s lips skimmed over the back of his neck. Blaine loved to take care of him, especially when Kurt’s chest hurt and it seemed like the only relief he could get was Blaine nuzzling at him and sucking over his nipples. They had gotten so much bigger, along with his chest, and it made Kurt dizzy to think that soon he’d be making milk to feed their pup with.  
  
“No, it’s fine. I’m just glad I only have two or three months left of this guy making my body go haywire,” Kurt said wryly, wrapping his arms around his stomach.  
  
“You should tell that pup to stop being so selfish,” Blaine mumbled, and Kurt rolled his eyes, smiling. “Doesn’t he know we’ve got more important things to worry about than aches and pains?”  
  
“It’s not his fault,” Kurt mumbled defensively, and Blaine laughed, sliding his hands from Kurt’s belly to his hips.  
  
“I’m just saying it’s not very convenient since all I want to do all the time is go to bed with you,” Blaine whispered right behind Kurt’s ear.  
  
Kurt shivered, his eyes sliding shut at the idea. They both knew what  _going to bed_  meant, and it had nothing to do with sleeping.  
  
“What do you say?” Blaine asked, and Kurt nodded, turning around in Blaine’s arms so they could kiss.  
  
That was another thing about pregnancy, or maybe just about finally being mated - Kurt wasn’t in heat anymore, not since that first night, but it felt like his urges to be with Blaine all the time had never left. He  _loved_  sex, loved having Blaine inside or just rubbing with him, or sometimes lying back while Blaine licked and sucked at him until Kurt was begging shamelessly. He never  _fully_  got over the embarrassment of it, or the hot things Blaine would whisper to him while they were together, but Kurt was eager for the moments when Blaine would pin him to the couch or follow him upstairs just to press Kurt down into the bed.  
  
It was a little weird with the baby at first, but after stammering through one truly mortifying conversation with his dad, Kurt learned that just having sex wouldn’t hurt him or the baby. Which was a good thing, because Kurt was seven months along now and his hormones were still making him want Blaine all the time. He’d wake up all slick between his thighs sometimes, embarrassed that  _that_  part hadn’t gone away after his heat either, but Blaine would just make little growling noises and cling to Kurt, rocking his hips forward until Kurt started to beg.  
  
“Blaine,” Kurt breathed out, nuzzling his cheek against his mate’s. “I- I need you.”  
  
“I know, sweetheart,” Blaine said, his nose skimming over Kurt’s jaw. “Let’s get to our bed, okay?”  
  
Kurt nodded, letting Blaine lead him to their bedroom. He didn’t have to start undressing himself, because he knew Blaine would do it for him, and sure enough, Blaine was easing Kurt onto the bed and unbuttoning his shirt while pressing sweet kisses over Kurt’s lips, smiling as his fingers skimmed down over Kurt’s belly.  
  
“You are  _so_  fucking beautiful,” Blaine said, looking down between them and pressing his palm over Kurt’s round stomach. Blaine went to sleep almost every night with his hand over their baby, always smiling into Kurt’s shoulder whenever the baby started to do some serious kicking (Kurt was just glad at least one of them could enjoy it). “You have no idea how much it turns me on, seeing you big with our baby,” Blaine groaned.  
  
“C'mon,” Kurt breathed, flushing at Blaine’s words, and Blaine helped Kurt with his pants, getting him naked and spread out on the bed. Kurt was grateful for the cool air and the soft bed underneath him, even if a small part of him always felt self-conscious to have Blaine just blatantly staring at him like this.   
  
“Blaine,” Kurt said, lifting up to his elbows, but Blaine just smiled at him and leaned down to kiss Kurt deeply before pulling back and nuzzling his nose into Kurt’s neck, his warm lips dragging over the skin.  
  
“Sorry. I just like seeing you and knowing you’re all  _mine_.”  
  
“I know the feeling,” Kurt said with a smile. “Please, Blaine.”  
  
“I’ve got you,” Blaine whispered back, sliding his hand down Kurt’s side and petting at his hip before standing, quickly shucking off his own clothes.  
  
Kurt let himself stare shamelessly, watching muscle slide under skin while Blaine got undressed, shoving his pants down to reveal his hard cock, already thick and dark with arousal. And it was for  _him_. Kurt let his head drop back down on the bed as Blaine crawled forward, kissing Kurt slowly and reaching down between his legs.  
  
“You’re already wet,” Blaine said against Kurt’s mouth, fingers brushing down over Kurt’s hole, and Kurt spread his legs wider, feeling the ache start to build for Blaine inside.  
  
“ _Oh_ ,” Kurt moaned as Blaine slid two fingers inside, working them in slowly. Kurt could feel his stomach tighten at the stretch, the way heat flared up. It wasn’t as urgent as it was the first time they mated but it was still  _good_ , making Kurt temporarily forget the aches and pains of pregnancy to focus instead on the way Blaine was working him open, trailing kisses down Kurt’s neck and chest.  
  
Kurt’s nipples were already hard, swollen up tight on his chest, and he gasped when Blaine’s lips brushed over one, fitting his lips around it and starting to suck.  
  
They were so  _sensitive_ , and seemed to get even more sensitive every day, to the point where Kurt would wear shirts with low necklines on purpose, just waiting for Blaine to cuddle up to him and bury his face against Kurt’s chest. He loved the moments when Blaine would take Kurt’s sore nipples into his mouth, sucking gently while Kurt curled his fingers into Blaine’s hair and keened softly at the hot, tugging pressure of Blaine’s mouth.  
  
“Soon, baby,” Blaine whispered, and he drew his fingers out, moving down the bed until he was settling between Kurt’s spread legs. Kurt whined at the loss, but he was more than ready for Blaine’s cock now. He and Blaine had sex so often that it didn’t take Kurt as long to adjust as it used to, and Kurt was too grateful for it to be embarrassed.  
  
It wasn’t the easiest position for them, for Blaine to take him while Kurt was lying on his back, but Blaine loved looking at him and Kurt loved being lazy, even if his belly got in the way and Blaine couldn’t lean down as close as he used to be able to.  
  
“Look at you,” Blaine breathed out, eyes dark as he let his cock slide over Kurt’s hole a few times, rubbing between his legs and getting slick before he started to press in. Kurt dropped his legs open wider, closing his eyes and bracing himself against the thick push of Blaine’s cock, the way it spread him open and filled him up.  
  
“Please,” Kurt moaned as soon as Blaine was pressed deep, hips twitching as he let Kurt get used to the stretch, and then Blaine was moving, sliding in and out in slow, deep thrusts.  
  
Kurt grabbed at the sheets, feeling the bright heat flare up when Blaine sped his hips up, leaning over Kurt as best as he could and dropping kisses to his chest, the dip of his throat. Kurt moaned, hooking his legs around the back of Blaine’s thighs to try to get him closer,  _deeper_. Blaine must have been able to tell, because he growled, nipping at Kurt’s throat and working his cock in at an angle that made the ache grow stronger, made Kurt whine and arch up as much as he could like this.  
  
“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine said hoarsely, and Kurt moaned in response, his head still thrown back until Blaine kissed his cheek, reaching up to cup his face. “Kurt, baby,  _look_.”  
  
Kurt blinked his eyes open, following Blaine’s gaze to where he was staring at Kurt’s chest. It took him a second to realize what it was, but then he gasped, flushing in embarrassment. He had only heard about this happening to some omegas, not all of them, and usually it was at the very end of their pregnancy. “Blaine, I–”  
  
“Fuck,” Blaine groaned, cupping one side of Kurt’s swollen chest, where his nipple was still hard but now slowly leaking milk. At least - Kurt  _assumed_  it was milk, although it looked a little clearer than milk, a little watery. He could feel it now, dripping down his chest, and he would have started babbling out apologies if Blaine hadn’t leaned forward, closing his lips around a nipple and sucking  _hard_.  
  
“Blaine!” Kurt gasped, fingers blindly reaching up for Blaine’s hair while Blaine kept sucking hungrily. He moaned around Kurt’s nipple, the sound vibrating and sending shivers down Kurt’s spine, and since Blaine’s hips were still, Kurt realized he could  _feel_  it, too. He could feel the dragging pull each time Blaine sucked, so much more than when they went through the motions for foreplay. Blaine was actually  _feeding_  from him.  
  
“Oh my god,” Kurt said weakly, closing his eyes when Blaine’s hips started to grind forward again, fucking into Kurt while he sucked. He kept moaning around Kurt’s nipple, his tongue soothing over the tip while he swallowed, and Kurt didn’t even think about telling Blaine to stop because it felt so  _good_.  
  
Blaine started to snap his hips forward harder, more frantic, in a way that Kurt knew meant he was close. Kurt felt dizzy, realizing how much Blaine was enjoying this, actually getting to feed from him for once after talking about it for so long. Kurt tried to tilt his hips up so Blaine could slide in deeper and Blaine switched to the other nipple, making a rough noise against Kurt’s skin before he started sucking.  
  
“You taste so good,” Blaine said, licking at the swollen tip of Kurt’s nipple and holding himself up so he could fuck Kurt harder. Kurt felt his stomach tightening faster, heat spreading, and all it took was Blaine sucking again for Kurt to come, grabbing at Blaine and gasping out as he squeezed around Blaine, his own cock jerking down between them.  
  
“God,  _Kurt_ ,” Blaine grit out, licking his lips and tucking his face against Kurt’s chest as he kept thrusting. It didn’t take him long before his hips were stilling, his cock pulsing inside Kurt as he came. He pulled out after a minute and then settled in next to Kurt, petting down between Kurt’s legs when Kurt whined from the loss. He was too sensitive to go again, and too exhausted on top of that, but it always felt weird when Blaine pulled out, empty and too slick.  
  
“My beautiful mate,” Blaine breathed into Kurt’s neck, nuzzling at his sweat-slick skin as Kurt’s heartbeat started to settle. He felt the baby kick a few minutes later and rolled his eyes, grabbing Blaine’s hand so Blaine could feel it too. “And my beautiful pup, too,” Blaine added, pressing a smile into Kurt’s shoulder.  
  
“I feel like I could sleep for days, but I know I’m going to be up in a few hours to pee,” Kurt groaned, and Blaine laughed, leaning over Kurt to kiss him slowly. Kurt could taste something sweet on his tongue, and he realized that he was probably tasting his own  _milk_. It should’ve been weirder than it was, but it just made Kurt flush again, thinking about how much Blaine had enjoyed it.  
  
“Then sleep, sweetheart. I’ll take care of cleaning up.” Blaine’s eyes glittered when he said it, and Kurt’s breath hitched as Blaine’s lips dropped back down to his nipple, licking up the droplets of milk that had leaked on his skin.   
  
“Do you really like it that much?” Kurt blurted out, and Blaine glanced up at him, hand still rubbing slow circles over their restless baby.  
  
“It’s… so much better than I had imagined all this time,” Blaine admitted, giving Kurt a soft smile. “It’s thin, and really sweet and warm, but I like it. I like that it’s  _yours_ , that I’m drinking from you.” Blaine closed his eyes as Kurt pet through his hair, watching Blaine smile again when he rested his cheek over Kurt’s heart. “You’re going to be an amazing father, Kurt.”  
  
“Funny,” Kurt said, shivering as Blaine started to slide down Kurt’s body to clean up the rest of him. “I was just going to say the same about you.”  
  
  
-  
  
_3 months later_  
  
  
“Hey, sleepy,” Blaine said, sitting next to Kurt on the bed and peering down at their son. Logan’s head jerked where he was resting in Kurt’s arms, his big eyes staring up at Blaine with the same fascination he seemed to stare at everything else, but his feet kicked out in a way they always did when he was happy at the sound of Blaine’s voice. “Hey, other sleepy,” Blaine said to his son with a smile, brushing his thumb over Logan’s forehead, and Kurt watched their baby’s long eyelashes flutter. He already had a mess of dark hair, just starting to curl, also most definitely inherited from Blaine.  
  
“He just woke up,” Kurt said after Blaine kissed his cheek and nuzzled against Kurt’s neck in greeting. “I’m savoring the few blissful moments I get before he starts screaming or wanting to eat.”  
  
“Poor thing,” Blaine said with a pout, rubbing at the back of Kurt’s neck while Logan looked up at them both, kicking his feet up and moving his mouth at them like he was trying to smile. Smiles were still pretty rare, since Logan was easily distracted, but Kurt was perfectly happy with the way Logan clung to Kurt while he nursed, or fell asleep with his little cheek pillowed on Blaine’s chest. It wasn’t that hard to see how in love they both were with their son, a month old already and growing more each day.  
  
“I was thinking we could have my dad over again, maybe next week? The baby’s growing so fast, and it breaks my heart to think of him missing out on it.”  
  
“I think that sounds wonderful,” Blaine said, nuzzling against Kurt’s cheek again. “Did I tell you that Rachel already called and offered to babysit if we need…” Blaine paused, waggling his eyebrows at Kurt. “ _Alone time_?”  
  
“She didn’t,” Kurt gasped, but then he started laughing, shifting Logan closer. “What am I saying, of course she did.”  
  
“I don’t know, maybe it’s a good idea,” Blaine said in a low voice, and Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine kissed underneath his ear, ignoring the shiver it sent down his spine and the way heat was creeping into his face.  
  
“Blaine.”  
  
“I know, I know,” Blaine sighed, giving Kurt one last nuzzle before standing up. “Am I bringing dinner in here when it’s done?”  
  
“I think so,” Kurt said as Logan started to fuss. Blaine picked him up and tried shushing him, stroking over his back as Kurt pulled his shirt off and held his arms back out for the baby.  
  
“Enjoy, little guy,” Blaine said with a smile and a gentle kiss to his forehead before handing Logan back, and Kurt felt his face wrinkle up in a smile when Blaine kissed his forehead too before pulling back. Kurt settled up against the headboard and cradled Logan close, sharing a fond look with his mate, warmth spreading through his chest, before Blaine finally left.   
  
  
-  
  
_3 years later  
_  
  
“Maybe we should wait another month,” Kurt said nervously, petting through Logan’s hair while he dug in the dirt behind their house with his little shovel. Kurt gave up trying to keep him clean years ago, and anyway, Logan was a weird kid who actually enjoyed bath time.  
  
Blaine rolled his eyes, sliding an arm around Kurt’s waist and kissing his temple. “You can’t keep him from shifting forever. You know he’s been getting more and more restless during full moons, and soon he won’t be able to help it.”  
  
“I know, I  _know_.” Kurt sighed, watching Logan hobble a few feet over in the yard to start collecting twigs, picking them up in his chubby little fists. “You’ll look after him?”  
  
“Of course I will. But I think he’d like you to shift too. Have his whole pack there with him.” Blaine nuzzled his nose into Kurt’s neck and Kurt smiled, reaching out his hand when Logan came running back to him to hand him some twigs.  
  
“Well thank you, sweetheart,” Kurt said, taking the twigs and not-so-subtly dropping them behind his back while Blaine took Logan’s hand, kneeling down on the ground in front of him.  
  
“I’ve got a big boy job for you today, Logan. Do you think you can do it for me?”  
  
“Of course!” Logan said fiercely, still pronouncing his r’s as w’s, and Kurt watched fondly as he tried to stand a little straighter in front of Blaine.  
  
“You know how me and daddy tell you how important it is to hold back when you want to go running with me at night?”  
  
Logan nodded, frowning. Sometimes he would sit with his face pressed to the window and make little growling noises, but Kurt always just rolled his eyes and dragged Logan back to bed. There was no doubt he was starting to feel the pull of his own wolf inside, but they didn’t want to teach him about this too early.  
  
“Well, me and daddy both decided that you’re big enough now to play…” Blaine paused, exchanging a quick look with Kurt. “ _Wolf Time._ ” Kurt tried not to snicker at the name Logan gave the times when Blaine would transform during the moon. “Would you like to do that?”  
  
“Yes yes yes!” Logan said excitedly, stomping in place in front of Blaine. Blaine laughed and hugged Logan close, rubbing over his back before standing back up.  
  
“Come over by me, Logan,” Kurt said, holding out his hand, and Logan rushed over to Kurt’s side, hugging his leg while Kurt and Blaine shared a look. Kurt nodded, and Blaine gave Logan a big smile before closing his eyes and shifting quickly, his figure blurring until there was just a big wolf in his place, shaking out his fur and trotting in a few circles while Logan watched with wide eyes.  
  
“Me next!” Logan looked up at Kurt, his big eyes sparkling as he tugged at Kurt’s hand. “Daddy, daddy, me _next_!”  
  
Kurt laughed, leaning down to kiss Logan’s forehead. “Yes, baby, you next. You see how papa’s a big wolf now? I want you to focus on papa, and focus on everything you smell and hear. And then just let go, sweetheart.”  
  
Logan looked a little uncertain, but before Kurt could say anything else, Blaine was trotting over, nuzzling gently at Logan’s cheek. Logan had met Blaine as a wolf before, of course, and he reached up to pet over Blaine’s snout, giggling when Blaine licked his hand.   
  
Logan closed his eyes, one hand fisted into Blaine’s fur, and Kurt watched, tense, for a full minute before Logan’s eyes flew open.  
  
He gasped, and Kurt fought the urge to reach forward and gather his baby up in his arms when Logan started to shift. It wouldn’t hurt that much, not with Logan so young and the moon only half full, but Kurt could only imagine how confusing it was. He held his breath and then there was a little grey wolf pup in Logan’s place, all fluffy with his baby fur, his nose and paws still pink.  
  
“He did it,” Kurt said quietly, feeling warm relief flood his chest as Logan shook twice and then, startling all three of them, sneezing with a high-pitched little yip.  
  
Logan fell back on his butt and Kurt laughed, covering his mouth as he watched Blaine walk over and nuzzle at Logan’s belly, helping him back up. Logan hopped up and howled, a high and sweet  _arooo_ , and then started to bounce energetically in Blaine’s direction, running between his paws and trying to tackle Blaine despite being four times smaller.  
  
Kurt could just  _feel_  Blaine rolling his eyes, and he smiled down at Blaine when he went and nuzzled Kurt’s hand, looking up at him expectantly. Logan was still galloping around Blaine’s paws, pouncing every leaf and twig he could find, and Kurt feigned an exasperated sigh when Blaine pointedly nudged his hand.  
  
“Oh,  _alright_ ,” Kurt said, closing his eyes and shifting to be with his family - his mate, his baby. His  _pack_.  
  
  
-  
  
  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to tumblr [here](http://unboundropes.tumblr.com/post/23901352953/give-me-a-part-of-you-kurtblaine-nc-17)!


End file.
